The Power Ranger Beginning formal Tommy's and Kimberly story
by GlraxaystarfireKatnissbluerose
Summary: what if the original story of the famous of Kimberly Hart breakup letter at different outcomes than what TV shows and books were showing us.
1. Chapter 1

The Raise Of The Legendary White Falcon Dragon Warrior

* * *

"Well Hi Everyone Welcomes To Chapters One Of The Mighty Morphing Power Rangers! My Name Is Chassie Lynn Gavin's , And I Am twenty-Seven Years Old And My Partly A Huge Fan Of The Power Rangers And This Is My Photo Shot Of Me Considering I Wanted To Do Something Different From This And Updates Picture' Of Me As Prologue Chapter Should Help With The Focus On The Disclaimer Of Power Ranger's Ownership's Issue On Fan Fictions Novels Everywhere And Here

* * *

the song in production chapter 1

[Verse 1]

They've Got The Power Of The Force. That You've Never Seen Before, They Can Morph In Battle To Even Up The Score And No One Could Ever Take Them Down Because All Of The Power Lies On Their Sides

[Chorus]

Go, Go Power Rangers, Go, Go Power Rangers, Go, Go Power Rangers, because You Are All Mighty Morphine's Power Rangers

[Verse 2]

They Know The Fate Of The World Is Lying In Their Hands, And They Know To Only Use Their Weapons For Defense, And No One Will Ever Take Them Down, Because All Of The Power Lies On Their Side,

[Chorus]

Go, Go Power Rangers, Go, Go Power Rangers, Go, Go Power Rangers because You Are All Mighty Morphine's Power Rangers

(Bridge]

And No One Can Ever Take Them Down Because All Of The Power Lies On Their Side

[Chorus]

Go, Go Power Rangers, Go, Go Power Rangers, Go, Go Power Rangers, Because You Are All Morphing Power Rangers

[Outre]

Go, Go Power Rangers, Go, Go Power Rangers, Go, Go Power Rangers, Because You Are All Mighty Morphine Power Ranger And Now On With The Story!"

* * *

" Oh Well This Was Almost A Quite Tense Evening In Angel Grove, California." After Along Summer Months of Harsh Battle With Rita's Barbara Repulse!" As Power Rangers Where Brushing Up On Their Summer Vacation And Outing Before The Next Power Rangers Mission Beginning Before The Storm Hit." As Dark Neutral Warm And Cold Atmosphere Cloud Made It Self Known To The Power Ranger's Satellite In The Command Center Has Zordon Alexander Salazar Told Alpha 5 To Keep The Eyes On Western Valley Cove In Oklahoma Arizona As Alphas Jame 5 Said Yes Sir Master Zordon."

" Meanwhile As The Nasty High Winds In The West Shift To A Massive Lighting- Thunderstorm That Destroyed The City Of Valley Cove In Oklahoma Arizona Has Thomas James Oliver True hearts And His Family Buckled Down For The Nights."Consider It Was Tuesday Night With No More Special Active Homework Or Office Work To Do For Themselves have they already decided to have A Small pizzas party that night with their favorites 90's series movie on the TV system that's Evening had the parents wondering."

" why all of a sudden when the power begins to Flicker Off With A Wild Boom And Roars!" From The Quickly Active Storm Pick Up Speeds As The High Winds Reaching Near Two Hundred Miles Per-Hours That Evening." Have It Also Started To Shake Down The Other House In The Dense it Town Neighborhoods Around Morrison County In Oklahoma And Arizona City Considering Tommy Told His Parents Dr. Thomas Jeremy Alan Oliver And His Lawyer Agent wife Mrs. Sara Jane Sandra Oliver There In For Wild Ride Consider We Need To Start Heading Down To The Basement In About A Half Hours As He's Seen A Forming 🌪 Cloud Heading Their Way In Slow Moving Speed As They Quickly Take Actions."

" But While Kimberly Mai Anne Hart And Her Friend Was Head Home For The Even They Felt Like They Were Being Watch As Mutant Alien Came Out Of Know Were Consider It Wasn't Even Rita's Repulse Monster This Time, As The Monsters Started War Out With The Power Ranger As One's Of The Rangers Was Injury Or Wounded In Battle By The Dark Archangel Satin And Putties Demon Rita's And Her Friend Decided To Hide In Fear OF Evil Nasty Creature Has Lunar Palace Became Hell Ground For Evil Dark Prince Himself Lucifer to make his ruling Clear To fight or dies went he's left's Rita And Lord ZED to which his large Baby Army Monsters Creatures!" )

" But Then Again At The Oliver's Residence House In Western Valley Cove Oklahoma Arizona!" The Tornadoes Clouds And Dirt Lighting Twister Is Move Back Into The Sky As They Decided To Take Everything Downstairs With Them A Once Considering Its Already Far Way At The Moment To Give Them Enough Time To Save Everything That They Ever Needed To start over at once like the beds and mattresses, quilts and sheets set."

dressers clothes in the closets and glass mirrors while the kitchen cookware, pot, and pans, dishes and bowls with slivers wares, foods, pops and water bottles, dish soaps, washcloth, Dishtowels, paper towels, and kitchen medical supplies and living rooms entertainment stations and books, shelves, pictures and families game, stuff animals and toys, living rooms furniture, lamp, tables, medical kit. Sports stuff and cleaning supplies for the whole house and bedrooms electric toys game, posters, stereo play and other etched.

Plus bathroom supplies and his parent's stuff and medical kits as well-considered they couldn't save the other part of the house since all of its trashes that needed to be thrown away then again they need to get the garage equipment and tools while garbage can be taking out before the twister touches down again all so." meanwhile, it only 2:00 in the morning as the next line of 🌪 touch down again Consider he told his Adopt parents that they need to move when this is all over with. "

but then again the command center was getting difficult to manage after the attack on the Rangers which mean Jason Lee Scott was Furious because was injury and his friend were out number with the information to beat those bastard demon monsters at there own game when Zordon warned him that now wasn't the time to beat around the brushes but think ahead in the next battle went Jason and his team went out there to fight the next morning after school the next today!"

but then again because of the house roof beings shook apart as he was still taking pictures from the upstairs basement as storm blasted wall apart as a table and chairs fly past his head as he's trip and falls down the stairway why his parents pulled him to the safety of the nearest bathroom and bedrooms in the basement. " As storm roar off again with wind and lighting disappeared though sighted as his adopted father checked the layout of the situation before deciding to stay put until morning when he's and his wife fell asleep that night with love for their small 👪."

Meanwhile, the sun was shining in the early morning as Tommy's adopted parents Thomas Jim Oliver and Sara Joanne Yang Oliver To check out their house damaged!" Consider it was good as gone!" when they decided to keep their son home from school today, considering they all need to help out the other people in their neighborhoods to find their loved ones." as they'd to search through their rubble tore down homes for important stuff that belongs to them."

why calling the red cross housing company to arrange set up housing tents for the needed peoples, consider the whole city blocked was destroyed in the countryside cities limits." as Tommy's James Oliver's True hart's finally woke up with a severe headache and possible concussion when he's trying to figure out the glory hell of his situation why looking around at the same times when Tommy"s adopted parents told him they're all safe. Considering next week when they do decide to move elsewhere we won't need to worry about the job or school works we Do now because our life belongs in angels Grove California".

[ the command centers ]

Well, considering's the weather was hot and dry in the late evening's of August, As most of the citizens were getting ready for the next school year." As for the previous Power Rangers were cutting back there loses on the battle field's of Angel Grove as the cities blanks were destroyed by soil grounds bombs in single combat considering the possibility of a singles battle strategy was a no go without backup as they decided to talk it's at night indefinitely.

" considering Zordon Alexanders Salazar's wisdom didn't help with the situation that plaguing their mind with tomorrow's." like Jason's Lee Scott and Zachary James Taylor dented training exercises while Billy Williams Cranston also works on new experiments and advance new rangers equipment as well." Why Trinity Elizabeth Kwan takes her typhoon exam with her uncle to gain her secondary belts in Praying Mantis typhoon Ku-fu that weekend anyway." considering Kimberly's Anna Hart's felt a little bit left out with nothing to do."

but maybe, shopping all days until she decided to spend the day camping by her self As she decided that survivor training was the only thing ready to go for herself while she quickly thinks of her future with the ranger's squad and him." meanwhile Thomas James Oliver True hart was just Getting Up For Schools went he almost forgot his books and homework assignments inside the bedrooms as he tries to stay hidden from his former stalkers that's works for the black dragon clans went he decided to go And face-off with his attackers,

while he was able to keep track of the public school Bell." When he got shot at by killed Darts and gun bullets from the perpetrator that Tried to murder him and his real families, Why He took up the offense with round-house to the ladders and barrels in the alleyway's as the back-flips clipped the same Assholes in the cannons." why He grilled the weapons to Dustin as the villains were forced to fight Arms to Swords combat With Nothing But Wooden Ladder Poles And Trashcan Lids to which _Tommy_ James Oliver True Hart's was at disadvantage consider he used nothing,

but his hand in hand combat skills and balances Endurance skills two-out thank them." when he finally got the upper hand on what he was planning on doing has the idiots made the wrong move to swing their Non-Heavy Weapons at his arms and legs whiles Tommy James Oliver True hart's formed a no Cartwheel Back flip legs stand to avoid Injury to his mass body as he found his camping knife in left armies and fought backs he accidentally let his leg slip at an angle to which he's swiftly sapping the knife into the guy dead-heated body,

while he still had to deal with sixteen others morons that piss shit less a forced front of the barrel." Meanwhile, all the teachers of Tommy James Oliver True hart's were getting worried about him to consider him as tarty But late good students with no-sense of mine but to get himself out of situations that's shouldn't have been his owned business to-be gain with as they call his karate trainer and parents to warn them that their son or student was in serious dangers while Kimberly Anne Hart's could shake the feeling that some things weren't right, and she now worries about her dreams knight as she does her duty for Zordon Alexanders Salazar's "

Meanwhile, Tommy's James Oliver True harts was just getting furiously by the minute and not just plain annoyed with his situations because he missed half of the school's day already and now he just wanted else people dead like the villain on the Terminators TV show back in the late '90s With a furious growl and wicked kick to the legs and punch to their jawbone he started to Snap the guys' arms and neck." why's still availing cheap shots thrown at him as blood and sweated run down there's forehead's and arm because his body got tagged Twice with fists and spikes tore's at him with self-pity went in reinforcements Arrived."

But why the bad guys were being arrested and Tommy _James_ _Oliver _True hart's being questioned for personal Victim in this Crime bashful city he just wanted to go home and rest As the sun was getting ready to set on itself as the previous Power Rangers." Dating chats room sequence." Meanwhile, when young 15-year-old Kimberly's Anna Hart's was getting ready for beds that night as she remembered to check out her emails and messages for the more massive part of the night!"

went's all of a sudden she also decided to goes headed and take a flying lam of faith to try out the most honest love novels imaginable and when she knows fewer ads online for Christian's reunion. com." As she decides to click on it to the submission form to her normal accounts for Christian mingle as she put her address on document lists for a complete single woman that looks for love in all wrong places in hopes of finding her prince charming online!"

when her heart started to spill over in enjoy Went she got a hit matter to the obvious for a few men in waiting when she finally accepts right one that caught her eye with open invitation why she hit access to send to meet him online in a regular chats room!" when the most handsome young man jumps on this site when she started thinking about his Long brown Indian Hair and his cute body's figured from head to toes but then again with his serious brown eyes with non-common skin tone and dark green Muscle shirt and jacket that could make me beg for mercy or compassion heart on when she decided to wait until she sure of herself she was for a real commitment."

Meanwhile's something is happening at Oliver's residents House in the Western Valley Virginia Grove of Oklahoma's!" As Thomas James Oliver True harts went already go to Bed for the 🌃 before signing in to his homework app for a few hours or so Went he noticed a full Picture Pop-up in his file Messenger reader he went to open it when a complete shock rolls cross his face impression as the most glorious young woman on his computer screen flashbacks at him with wanted and also needs as he's masturbated himself in her glory for one moment before sending her a direct response that he wanted to marry and have children's with her."

when she's said to meet me I am your as they started talking to each other until one in the morning, when they said theirs goodbye and purposely saying I love you Before Definitely logging off at the same time when they both fells fast asleep In their little world consider they don't know each other just yet But will have soon in the nearest future Because of the natural balanced of thing is pretty much impossible if you believed in fairy tales love has they wanted their first in counter to be romantic and sweetie and but yet really sexual at the same time but seriously smooth too."

considering they started having mystery dreams about each other at the same time considering their parents woke them up that same day for schools but while something's amazing happens a high school in California as the principal told Kimberly's Anne Hart's that there will be a state championship in the high school league of gymnastics cheers leading squad Meaning!"

while he's wanted me to be the only competitor on the squad that willing to the recital ritual on the mats at this moment no less because the other girls will be competing for the national state trophy And not the bronze gold medal for single trans competition has this year's competition will be in valley's Grove lost Angeles California." and you must have you owned background music for the competition ballot by next week as she'd left the office for her next classes as she was nervous and excited at the Same time has she told her friends and family the great news of the century."

Meanwhile, his foster agent decide to move forward with their plans to move him away from his former private school considered his new parents were being targeted by the martial art enemies that were trying to kill him for money Meanwhile, Tommy James Oliver True harts decide to come up with plans to get the rival martial arts gangs off his back to which he decided to join the martial arts Expo centers in Angels Grove California to which the champion in a coupled day, and he'd wanted to be ready, so he's could contact his teams to join the final martial arts to defeats the arch-rivals in a grudge match for trying to Kill his real family cold blood car accident years ago.

[dream sequence]

Meanwhile, As Kimberly Anne Hart's stayed in her owns a little world with her dream's considering she very much tries to get images out of her head that's something is coming as she started to see the multi-colored brontosaurus knight in her dreams and nightmares consider something else is a miss for the power rangers actual future legacy as she tries her very hardest to warn her boss of the mystery terrifying future with no response from the team to look into it no further than possible with all thing !"

considering the past alternate of future that drove Kimberly's Anne Hart's Mads to where she's doesn't want to know the truth about her double life situation with her computer lovers Considering they haven't met yet's And it personally bored her dearly that she knew something was going to happen to the power rangers team's that will, unfortunately, break ties with each other as the universe of great powers show them the massive images of their destroyed world With Kimberly Anne Hart's being at erased from the timeline dramatic force!"

As Kathrine Lilith darling Hillard became extremely murderous and job success into destroying the perfect parents of the purplish falcon's and crane as Kimberly's soul cried out to her mate in despair of losing faith in itself that almost killed her in the vain as she woke up screaming into the nights."Meanwhile, It Only 2:00 Inn The Freaked Morning's." Most of the Kids were stay in beds too sleepy!" why? The tenses screaming continue for another half an hour's or more before it finally comes to a dramatic halt.

While the fresh tears still running down her beautiful face." She still tried to calm herself down with no hopes considering she took the blankets and sheets off of her before heading to the opening balcony to think with potential answers to her impossible future. As she tried very hard to shake the ties of fits and anger from her mind as she needs to talk to Tommy now, but he still in beds considerably the western states as different times schedule to follow!"

then the Midwest region considering it's only a few hours passed 9:47 over there anyway, and she didn't want to wake up him if she's didn't have to consider it almost times to sleep again anyway." as she walks over to the windows of her bedroom to get the walkies-talkie phone out of it a pink basket. Why? Saying {Jason Lee Scott} wake the fuck up I have to talk to you now It an emergency for our future wake up as she threw a dam stuffed animal books at his window shopping to wake him up to which it did.!"

author intrusion time } sorry everyone this is a quick note want to warn everyone that this story is based on the Japanese version the Power Rangers adult version set remain calm and the story will continue in chapter 2 where is gonna be left off with Jason Lee Scott and Kimberly's dream sequence again and sorry about that region and I'm signing off to rewrite chapter 2 the nightmare begins


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapters 2 The Nightmares Worried Begins**

* * *

**{Jason Lee Scott's Aka**

**Austin Saint Jason**}

* * *

What The Bloody Hell Was That ? As I Hit My Damn Head Off My Bedroom's Ceiling After My Poor Excuse Of A Sister Wake Me Up With A Dam Stuffy Animal Books, That Was Unfortunately Thrown At My Freaked Window's With A Loud Bang. Which Kind Of Scared The Shit Out Of My Parents Susie Anne Beverly Scott And Samuel Victor Lee Scott." Who Was Trying To Go back To Sleep Respite The Yell At This Time Of Morning. Before I Decide To Go To My Freaked Windows To Yell At My Favorite Adopted Sister For The Damn Masses In My Room." Because I Don't Have No Idea What She Wanted At This Very Moments And I Don't Give A Dam Because My Sleeping Was Dis-starves For Who Knows What?" But I Will Find Out." Meanwhile, I Who Trying To Get Dressed And Runs Over To Kimberly Mei Anne Hart's House With My Stupid Head Intact." Have I Not Run Up The Stairs To My Adopted Little Sister With A Bang, When She Told Me What Was Going On With Her Dam Dream Now When Streaks Of Tears Run Down Her Eyes. As She's Race To My Arm With Some Moaning-Screams And Punches To The Chests." As I Asked What Going On With The Serious-Faced As She's Finally Explained What Happened In Her Nightmares Future Considering She Started Rambles On And On About Its For Fours When She's Finally Come To The Violence Of The Situation A Hand That Involve The Death Of 2000 Powers Ranger Soldiers And Wars General And Commander Which Scared The Living Hell Outta Me." Her Because I Didn't Think That This Wars Of Ours Would Actually Separate The Entire Team's With The Secrets of Being In A Powers Rangers Armies Why Being On The Front Line.* Consider She's Also Said That Very Same Girl from Australia Is Kathrine Darling Hillard's ." An Considering Her Warriors Goons Were The Cause Of Everything In Our Alive Beside Rita's Barbara Repulsive And Lord Zed Edward James Smith Considerably Since They Have Also Wanted My Little Sister secret Boyfriend Died." Which Is Not going To Happen If We Play Our Cards Just Right."As I Quickly Called Our Boss About The Nightmares That Scare Us Badly An Enough To Take Full Actions Against The Forces Of Evil's And Their Leaders!" Who Wanted Us All Dead For Revenge On This Planet Consumer's As Zordon Alexanders Salazar's Already Having Bombing Issued with the wars zone and the mandatory meeting for us to solve this problem with the time stream crisis ." As They Also Wanted To Stop This Future Happening Considering's Nothing Is Set In Stone I See Ours Parents, are come Into Her Room With A What Going On Look When My Little Sister Covered Herself By Saying Is Everything's Okay Now Since It Was All Just A Misunderstanding In A Dream So Why Don't You Guys Go Back To Sleep Why I Let My Big Adopt Brother Friend Keep And Eye On Me For The Rest Of The Night Why Sleep Consuming I Need You All To Leave, So We'd All Could Go Back To Their Siblings Went Back To Sleep While Their Parents Stay To Talk To Jason Lee Scott And Kimberly Mei-Anne Hart's Some More, When Suddenly Mr. Philip Ted Roger Hart's Gotten Pissed Off And Just Walked Out As Kimberly Mei-Anne Hart's Mom Helen Mei Caroline Johnson's Dumphy Harts Asked What Was Going On With Him As He Told Her How Angry He Is That's He Didn't Know What Was Going On With His Own Family, And He Was Also Getting Sick And Tired Of Having Else's Verbal Agreement And Fighting With His Ungraceful Wife And Children As They Always It Seems To Break The Rules Constantly." And Never Really Coming Home After Schools To See Their Families At The Dinner Table The Next Morning Because Someone Always At Work Or Seeing Their Friends Yet." And Missing Curfew with nothing's to show for its other than they lie constantly to us is going to Change." Considering When He Finally Asked For Chain Divorce Considering That's The Night Was Turning Into Divorce Curse." As Kimberly's Mei Anne Hart's Memory Kicked Into High Gear Has She Face The Reality Of The Situation Head-On As She's Trying To Stop Her Father's Mr. Philip Ted Roger Hart's From Leaving Before The Vision becomes Too Real!" As She's Said If You Leave You Don't Have To Worry About The Family Being Pulled In All Different Directions Because Mom Wouldn't Be Needing A Reason For The Mistakes You Cause Us With Your Lying And Cheating Bitch Of Mistress And For The Record, I Rather Be I A Careers Then Being A lying con-artist With The Most Countless Girlfriend Bitching Issue ." When A Snap Was Heard By Her Father's Rage Hand Movement From His Daughter Face From Telling Truth Of This Family Sins." When Jason Lee Scott's Pick Up Kimberly Mei Anne Harts Off The Ground Before Kimberly Mei Anne Hart's Mom Helena Mei Caroline Johnson's Dumphy Harts started yelling and my parents Susie Anne Beverly Scott And Samuel Victor Lee Scott." Told Him To Get But Before They Get The Police Involved Too." In Which Kimberly Mei- Anne Hart's cry Again In Her Mom's Chest As Jason Lee Scott's Make Sure He Leaves".[Glass Breaking From Pictures On The Wall And Door Slammed Hard In The Night Airs."

* * *

The Introduction's part 2 of chapter 2

* * *

Meanwhile, The Thunderstorm Roll-On Lunar Palace, As Rita's Barbara Repulsive And Her Lackeys Watch From The Telescope Viewing Globe." Why Making Stupid Remarks About How Kimberly Mei Anne Hart's Father Should Have Absolutely Hitting's His Daughter More." When Rita Barbara Repulsive At And Idea Of Returning Her Father's Into A Monster Has She Sent her Clay Goons To Catchers Him."That's Morning Jason Lee Scott And Friends Decided To Stay Home To Take Care Of Kimberly Mei Anne Hart And Her Mom Helena Mei Caroline Johnson's Dumphy Harts Considering She's Tried To Stay Positive And Happy Since This Morning Wasn't How She Really Wanted It To Happen!" Because Zordon Alexander Salazar's At To Sit Appreciate To The Gang As They Started Watch Kimberly Mei-Ann Hart's Go Through Flashbacks Disorder Because Her Parents Are Getting A Divorce next Monday And Kimberly Mei Anne Hart's Father's Still Haven't Received His Stuff To Move Out." Meanwhile, Helena Mei Caroline Johnson's Dumphy Harts Still haven't decided on how to deal with her husband's foolish actions as She's Tried To Get Her Other Children Are Getting Really for school or work Considering Their No Other Choice To Make Them Listen To Her. "

As Jason's Lee Scott parents step up to make them might with forced as Kimberly's Ann Hart stayed in her room with tears in her eyes as Tommy's James Oliver True heart called to see how she's doing considerably her friends were in the hallway discussing rangers duties when they heard her talking about the future nightmare and dream." Which got ten them worries out of there's might when they heard her say I want to marry you to which everything seems wrong because they have never met the guy she was talking to considering many things didn't app up on the other end of the door now

Because they didn't hear Tommy James Oliver True heart name over the phone when she said see you next week when her family gathering for vacation travel drama in Western valley Virginia coves for gymnastics champion's." Meanwhile, back at the command center where their boss Zordon Alexanders Salazar's and his robot assistant Alpha Jame 5 was already looking over the viewing globe form last night events with Kimberly Mei-Ann Hart's vision nightmare

went they Know less a few spells casting hot spot from Rita's Barbara Repulsive meddling has they all also realize she suffered from warrior flashbacks on the battlefield to which could cause war athletic behaviors if she isn't treated by war counseling nonetheless, So he's decided to called therapist from his home planet to help the teens deal with everyday issue as they train in moderation battlefields sensor stations for weeks on ended

when it was all most times for the gymnastics tournament to which she finally picked out her rolls teens ritual and songs from Kelly Clarkson, Mariah Carey, and the song from YMCA when her family started packing for the trip!" Meanwhile, in the cities was being overrun by Rita's Barbara Repulsive puttied patrols as one of them grab her dad has Mr. Philip Ted's Roger Hart suggest to break free from the class of puttied potheads that grip him tighter As they teleport to the dungeon of lunar palace on the space 🌒 of planet earth where they're waiting for Rita's next instructions on taking down the morphine Power Rangers."

Meanwhile, Kimberly Mei-Ann Hart's and her mother Helena Mei Caroline Johnson's Dumphy Harts was worried considering her father hasn't come back at all to try to talk things through with them before the divorce paperwork was Signed And Handle Out The Family Cussed Agreement For Kimberly And Her Young Siblings Name Brandon Tyler Hart, David Eric Hart, Shelby Golden Hart And Ashley Megan Hart , As They Realize Some Things Must Have Happened Went Kimberly Mei-Anne hart communicator-Watched Goes Off out warning."

As Kimberly races outside too meet up with her friends to fights the massed of Rita's puttied patrols went Goldar shows up already gloating about the evilness plots to destroyed the rangers as Rita's Barbara Repulsive send down Kimberly's dad's Mr. Philip Ted Roger Hart's to return him into a monster in front of her eyes as Kimberly Mei-Anne hart 's Yell No real loud in anger and repair as Zordon Alexanders Salazar's Teleport her back to the command center in hope of calming her down before she got herself killed in Battle!"

Meanwhile, the rangers was confused on what to do as the battle was over with the Massive selection puttied heads and the dam retarded 🐒 general until they could actually figure out a plan to getting her dad back to normal have they heard her crying in fear for her family unclean future without her father's in it when she decided to call her secret boyfriend in hope he's could tell her how beat her monster dad without killing him or worst considering the boys where useless in this position that theirs end now." When he's told her relax and have Billy Dan Williams Cranston make a machine that will return her dad to normal like a finely shots needle that can degenerate the side affected of monsters spelled when he's told her to be careful as they hang up with love you gain."

* * *

in final battle sequence part 3

* * *

Meanwhile, the air in the atmosphere was heating up on the 🌒 as Rita's screamed of Triumph rattling the monster's fear of excitement considering they win up on the rangers by kidnapping Kimberly father's Mr. Philip Ted Roger Hart's went they could now focus on Rita's Barbara Repulsive plan on finding the new green rangers to felt with angered rolls she plans as she decided to cloak the power coin with Jupiter moon dust has she hidden the coin on the outside Moors Oklahoma Beach bay in Westerns Valley Virginia Cover!"

Meanwhile, the gang's was getting furious as the compound for the antidote still wasn't stable enough to test out on mutant chemistry rats and their wasted valuable time on finding more for extra ingredients from different planets went they finally found the chemical antidote for the monster's reversal spelled Jason Lee Scott and Billy Dan Cranston worked on together with Trinity Elizabeth bow Mai Kwan and Zachary's James Taylor to fetch ingredients from the aliens plants of different world

before finally smashing the ingredients together and then put everything in the tests tubs for more third-party test before felting up the energy Needle in the Mega zords Cannon as they left to neutralize her monster's Dad." Meanwhile, back at lunar's palace Rita Barbara Repulsive was watching the daughter of her new monster daddy see if she should start now or strike later on her plan yet but monster's Dad was to excited to trashes the city and goes after his daughter."

when he accidents knock some things over of Rita Barbara Repulsive as she started cussing at him in fairies witch-lings has she had Finster go pick it up she about another headache before deciding to send him out to wrecking habit bite's on the town."While the powers rangers were waiting on news for Rita Barbara Repulsive monster to tried and free Kimberly's dad who is now a wrecking habit bite's on the town with his powers and weapons considering he smashed tons of buildings in his rampage as well scaring kids and children of all ages before Kimberly got in front of him with plea deal as she told him to stop destroying the town."

Because it was all Rita Barbara Repulsive doings and she doesn't want to have to hurt her father by fighting him but she will if she must, Meanwhile her friends were taking out putties and everything else in their path As they tried helping Kimberly Anne Hart's with the other monster's that unfortunately got in her ways of father." when suddenly the biggest explosion happens to make Kimberly's dad jumped backward in anger as he's decided to take matters into his own hands by grounding them

. As he attack her friends again and again until she couldn't takes it anymore as she shot and Jurassic needle cannon at her chest father hoping that it would reverse what Rita Barbara Repulse's spell castings wand magic done over his own monster form when he capped overs in defeat as his daughter check him over and helps him off the ground before waiting on Rita next line of attack which came at the right time

because the Rangers fully battle-ready call on their battalion zords to finish the job with Rita bitching in space in complaining too her minion about another headache before deciding to take a nap in her royals dungeon bedroom email Kimberly's parents and family was back together for the most part except the divorce still happen.* but with her father from few blocks down the street from the family Manor rich Kendall with Kimberly still practicing for her gymnastics cheer-leading competition next month as she begins to pack with her family for the trip to the airport in October 14th for the Power rangers boss graduated damn on the job well done!

* * *

until next time on chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 love in the evening air

* * *

But oh well it's only been a week in half before now that I realized that it time for the longest trip of a life, considering my families only going to Louisville Oklahoma for month anyway!" since technically I am already heading there for their sign-in tournament and champion for the single gymnastic squad member try out club anyway." When my ranger boss give me the day off of fallen vacation and ranger duties for whole month too stay on top ranger shape for the competition."

when my mother told me to be ready at the airport around 5 o'clock this evening considering I am all ready to go but need to head home after school for the last minute things like the 8 empty duffer bags in the cars along with the warrior weapon that Zordon let me take in case of an attack by the Rita Barbara Repulsia and her Putty Patroller's screwballs or worse her monsters pest."Meanwhile, I still **forgot** to put my clothes, dresses and other stuff I need in heavy-duty duty suitcases that my parents got me when for Christmas that one year for the trip which was pink. "

When I forgot to do my homework with the rest of this month on the vacations and not seeing my ranger teams this weekend anyway I decided to call them at the airport anyway went I called Zordon and check-in and out with them."Meanwhile, it took a while for me to check everything out on my homework all this week because I am on a deadline needs to head to the family airport even know my uncle and aunt won't be joining us on this trip but his coworkers will because we are taken the family's charger jets to the countryside airport in western Oklahoma."

and then hours later as I see everyone from the youth's center and school waited for me to get my bag and stuff out of the car for security check on the plane as my parents help put the stuff on the bottom caught pit."why my school mate and classmate hugs and kiss me good luck while my own friends and familys stay safety girl ,break a leg, be careful, Will You try not to get into any trouble With Rita goons as I said promise guys I turned to my leaders and adopt sibling Jason who was the last onestanding there wanting to hug from me before I leave when he said watch your back

as well little sister and I love you now go get on that plane and win this thing have we all say go, go angels grove to victory! Have I got on the plane to look back at my friends and family from school and the youth center I knew on This Journey would be differently strange but magical has my folk and their grand Kids get comfortable in their room on the plane why I decided to stare out my bedroom window and finish my homework on the plane until before supper at arrive at 10 with training and sleep at 3 When It was just a long flight out to Western Valley's Cover in Louisville's Oklahoma

as the sun has barely begun to go down has Hart's family beginning to leave the countryside airport!" Considering they called a rental car service to get a car that whole weekend since technical there's for the whole tournament that going on in the high school gymnastics teens has one of the girls get money and golden trophies." As they get to meet there're responses for the first time in the college Olympic gymnastics."

Considering they at to choose their only theme song with their rolls teens ritual for the contest went she forgot to sign in to the athletic department!" When her older siblings reminded her as the when family split up to cover more ground as they made it to there's a destination on time has Kimberly's made to the registration department before they close at 10."

Meanwhile, her family was waiting outside for her when she comes out with a smile on the faces has they quickly Head to the Mall has her parents made it to the hotel as things was where it'ss should be." Considering the grandkids was put to bed and sisters Kimberly's and her family are eating supper and went to bed that night before sister's Kimberly Mei-Anne hart at to get up early that morning to train for the tournament that weekend why they were on vacation that whole month before heading back to work and school that months anyway!"

meanwhile the Gymnastics tournament's startup Was literally fantastic consuming she only has a few days in a half to get really anyways because of camera news teams and mafia the newspaper reporters will be there in her face all day to get a seek of the competitors that wants the 💵 and gold medal trophy as she decides to train extremely hard that day without no sleep or rest on the night of the competition as her family told her just stop and take a break and go have some fun in the city." W

she's decided to Explorer the other side of town which was completely demolished by the last tornado in the West state of Valley Grove Oklahoma.' when she realized that her secrets and soulmate lives here on this side of town that's been hit last month with disasters when she decided too goes and look for him in the city."

meanwhile Thomas James Oliver True hearts was having his owned kinds of problems considered he's supposed to be a work went he got jumped by the same group of ninja creeps as before considered he took out the other 5 gang members but not including the leader when he realized this was the actual drug dealer creep that killed his real mother and when original power Rangers saves the planet years ago from Rita's goon when Tommy was still 5 years old.

* * *

**The story will continue in chapter 4 stay tuned**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the fight to remember

* * *

As Tommy was get all really felt-up and furious because the jerk didn't want to make his move has they stand-off a weird position that make it kind of irritating to him considering the surroundings of silenced crashes of waves hitting the beach didn't help matters much." when Kimberly was spotted near the beach beside the other rock crossed behind them when he stood in shocked with worried because he didn't want to at alarm her of the upcoming danger that their in!"

consider the Gorgon heat in the rocks made it difficult to fight in the summertime with his martial arts tape on both his hand's and feet as he's wanted her to run and not look back without the police help because he's decided to defense himself with has he did hiya kick to the guy's head as he turns to Kimberly way to say run and get help as quickly as possible why he's backed the guy up in a corner why Kimberly finds a place to call for backup has she called the police from the pink track phone cell phone

as they told her there on their way just stayed on the line at the beach when she was grab from both sides of the rocks has she scream Noo! Real-loud causing them to hold tighter as she tries to break free without using her powers which caused her to struggle even more when she realized she dropped the track phone as it smashes against the hard Rocks foundation.

which made her yell Tommy name real loud in angered when Thomas tried to respond to her called when he's seen her being manhandled by the ninjas' jerk squad picture he felt angry has he's knocked the boss guy-out to go save his potential girlfriend off the Internet you came to see him tonight's."

Meanwhile, it was getting dense out on the battle in human form when she's thought about trying mixed martial arts with the guys as she's got back from the tournament next week will kill her in the nearest future." went Tommy's James Oliver Trueheart ask if she all right?" when she's finally said I am now and thank you for pulling them off me."

but maybe we should stay here until the polices show up went they heard police sirens in the dense went the boss wake-up with a knife in his hands as he sneaks up on them to grab her with a knife around her neck." When Tommy's told him to let her go as the bastard tried to used un-motional tact to war off Thomas James Oliver Trueheart

while he hold on to hers to keep him's from moving closer to his potential girlfriend and hopefully wife when he's said I will kill you if hurt her in any way when the cops steps end to say drop your weapon now we don't want to have to shoot you for hostage situation when Tommy's told them to stand down and let me deal with it then you will be able to take him into custody has he turned back to the killed with angry growl has he said what the bloody hell do you want with me?

Because you already killed my real-parents went I was 8 years old and take away my new girlfriend wouldn't give you grammar points when you our put behind bars now I asked you again let her go before I do something you will likely regrets as Tommy's reverted back into his martial arts stance as he waited for a response from the asshole that holding Kimberly's hostage against him went the guy begins to speak with aggravation in his voice

as he said your father's Tony James Trueheart owned me money from went he worked with my sister in law in the Japanese city of Yokohama and Hiroshima. went I realized your mother was a power rangers agent of the 1942 air con rangers flight pilot of the Japanese American war 1952 I decided to go after her and your whole entire family

when I did not realize you and your siblings we're power rangers spawns when I killed your mother went when all of the sudden Kimberly's eyes started to flash at dangerous pink as she's power kicked him off her as she ran to Tommy's side went she realized how much dangerous their in went she thought Jason and the other rangers Were going to killed her for getting into else mess with the bad guys in stead of let the police handling it

went Tommy's check her for scratches and bloody bruises has he's got done checking her over he when off on the guy that made his life a living hell as he badly disarmed him for Every weapons that the guy had to use to defend himself with went Kimberly's decided to finish the job by mingling up his face for the police to take him to the stations

while Tommy's tried to calm her down for a minute why realizing that things were definitely going to change if they finish their statements to the police on time he should take her home to the hotel or to the house were he could call her parents and family let them

know she's alright went Kimberly's said don't leave me I need you went he said I won't I am taking you with me to my house to get us clean up and food so I can spend time with you as she's smile carefully because she remembers that her smashed phone still on the ground of the SIM card and memory chip still intact as they begin to leave together

* * *

An hour later

* * *

Tommy's and his family took her home with the fact that she couldn't stay here because of competition day at the coliseum gymnastic league as Kimberly's parents where glad that she safe from danger that afternoon because the other rangers called to check in on her

when she told them what happened down at the beach where Tommy was which shocked the hell Zordon's because he the last two people to know if his rangers were killed or fighting went Kimberly's told Zordon's that guy killed Tracy Jane Manson Trueheart and Tony Eric James Trueheart out of respect for the power rangers Japanese American war 1942 which made Zordon's think about giving the rangers more bio-history to the war that the power rangers where now in.

* * *

To be continued on chapter 5


	5. Chapter 6

chapter 6

But that's never going to happen as long as the power rangers are doing their job in staying out of the city spotlights of the citizens reviews." then they wouldn't have to worried about this unknown galactic wars with the government alliance of evils that involves around Rita Barbara Repulsive and Satin. while we have our on high red alert and code black as we get ready to head back to the hotel when Goldar, Baboons,

And squat with their army of putties decided to cause even more troubles for her and Tommy's." Has they split up to distract them from there business that Rita was planning to accomplish with stealing western valley cove main gymnastics trophy at the gymnastics lake arena on the beach went the battlefield was overseen with Kimberly's and Tommy's fighting in a ninja samurai circle with martial arts dance moves to war off the putties nuisance.

as Kimberly's decided to go after the shit face monkey gorilla in gold without morphing in front of her boyfriend as the fighting keep raging on more tensely considering's Tommy's wasn't a detention to his potential girlfriend cry out as she's was throw in Wall table in the back around of the gymnastics arena on the beach. Which should have been more pain when Goldar decided to shoot blasters Rays at Kimberly while she was standing up and recharging her power in human form while focus on the enemies next at attacks a

she obvious refused to go down with out a fight as she's very well put more strength in her attacks as Goldar and his friends decided to go on the offense as the enemies go after Kimberly's in stead of Tommy's who was confused on what going on when Goldar stabbed Kimberly's with his sword to wound her a enough to knock her out as he told the idiot vampire and baboon grab the golden 🏆 why he's deal with her nausea boyfriend's who saw what happened as she's laying in evils General monkey hand unmoved

which anger him to no end as he tried to calmed down in hope of getting her away from him as he also wanted to killed that sorry excuse for devil's monkey behind gorilla as he's began to charge him with no weapon or powers considering's his martial arts move knock out his wimpy assassins this past week because arrival martial arts teacher wants to kill him for his real parent being powers rangers agents and martial arts teachers in Indian dragon typify in the space galaxies community when the fighting as barely began with one more chance to take down the evils golden pansy ass monkey general who

thanks he can get a with power rangers homicide Tommy's races to knocked the blasters Rays out of his hands as he also tornado kicked Sand at Goldar face so it's could detect him long enough to get to Kimberly unresponsive body as he quickly since Goldar fly with severe injuries to his legs and stomach while he tried to get Kimberly's to wake up while seeing where the sword went through as he's began to panicked in anger but worried at the same time. When Goldar said next Tommy's you wouldn't get in my way but on the same side I leave you to Buried your true love as he's teleport was in victory."

When Tommy's said next time there wouldn't be injuries to await on you Goldar I will have my revenge if Kimberly's make it through surgery we will killed you where you stand you can count on it as he's dials 911 on his Traction cell phone as he's told the officers online send ambulance to the gymnastics arena on the beach as page his parents and her family to come to the hospital as he aggravated wait on the squads to arrive as beg for them hurry as he broke down in tears of regrets and waves of anger because of the solution theirs in.."

Meanwhile, at the command center, Zordon's an alpha James 5 finally got the alarms called a little too late as they realize one of the rangers where danger hurts on the satellite viewing screen as Goldar got away with stabbing wound in princess's Kimberly's Mei Anne Hart's stomach as her dates with a power ranger biological son who has no idea that he the next multicolored green and white falcon dragon ranger in training would be dealing with power emotional pain as his real mother and father told him to focus on his falcons healing powers to heal his real trued love

and soon to be mate he started to feel white black and green energy pouring out of his body has some of it forces Kimberly's Mei Anne Hart's body to spiritually levitate of the hospital bed in her room with purple pink white and green flow clear through her he sudden felt shocked joint goes in and out of them both indicating that there's bonded for life in birds like ways has he whispered for getting better and come out of it soon

as he's press his face against her as he's wanted to change her destiny in loyal death itself as he's whispered you have to get better beautiful for my shake and your family well-being because I don't know what I'll do if I lost you to that dam monsters but I will promise you one thing that I have already found the woman I plan on married and I can't only wait for you to open your eyes as I asked you to be my lovers and girlfriend until we meet again in Angel Grove in eight months after sophomore year where I will personally put an end to that monster conquer of killed you and the power rangers has he very well pressed his lip on her as he's tasted strawberry mango and banana favor smoothie on her Warm liquid lip ."

As he's started to break down in anger as he wishes for all this to go away as he's rather stand up to walk out of the room of the second story floor of the main hospital to search for his mother and father take him home went a voice in his head told him to find the white dragon falcon Crystal coin as he's told his ghost spirit of a mother to leave him alone to think.

To be continued on chapter 7


	6. Chapter 7

Episode 7

Well, It Was The Next Morning.' And Thing Wasn't Going All So.' For our heroes The Mighty Morphing's Power Rangers. Has Their Very Own Team-Mate Stay In The Hospital With A Huge Stab Wound To Her Stomach And The Side Of Her Hip!" From Their Evil Potential Enemies, Goldar The Butt Ugly Gorilla And Rita Barbara Repulse Who Decided To Steal The Large Gymnastics Trophy off the Tables For Their Own Personal Gain's To Takes Revenge Over The World Was all most Now Running Another Personal Aaron For There's Mistress." Analyzed There Still Looking For The Dinosaur Coin And Egg's That Belong To Tommy James Oliver True-heart And His very own Personnel Descended Of Zordon Alexander Salazar Unit Went They all Decided To Takes much-needed Action." When The Team Realizes what Happen Has Tommy James Oliver True-heart Contract Them Much Earlier That Evening." Jason Lee Scott and Zordon Alexander Salazar's Was Worried About Kimberly Mei Anne Hart's And Her Families." The Most Unfortunate Clay head Trophy Monster, Who's Tried To Escaped For Zordon Alexander Salazar's And Alpha Jame 5 Radar Satellites Went The Ranger Was Call-In. Sometimes, But was all not Lost's Because Of The Enemies Having The Upper Hand And Got Away." They Worried About Her In Every Way Possible." The War Accident In Her Latest Mission In Stopping Goldar For Ruining Her Secret Dates With Thomas James Oliver True-Heart was rudely interrupted Went She Was Forcly Stabbed, Wounded With A Sword To Her Stomach!" Haven't She Been Unsafely Injuries In Morphed Situation, if She Would Have very well Died!" Without The Armors Protection Furrer injuries. When Tommy James Oliver No Less Her Injuries A Little Too Late." And the hart's family residence Arrived That Past Weekend As Goldar, Baboon, And Squatt Decided To Goes Along With Rita Barbara Repulsive 's Plan To Steal The Gymnastic Trophy At The Beach? Considering In Tommy James Oliver True-Heart's Home State Already Got Really For The Next Champion Next Weekend With The Singlet Gymnastic Cheer-Leading recital Form The Across Country State High School And Middle School-Tournament As So Much More Have Started To Take Place In The Olympic Arena In Jackson Morris County Oklahoma In Western Valley Village Cove Expected Maybe When Putties Ambushed Was Started With No Peoples Around As Tommy And Kimberly Stand In Defend Motes Has A Hundred Of Them Show Up From Out Of Nowhere In The Sky As Tommy And Kimberly Was Forcible Ties Down At The Moment As They Both Fought Them Off With No Back-Up From The Power Rangers But Consider They Wanted There Last Night Together To Be Specials Since It Was Forcibly Interrupted By Asshole Since They Stayed Up All Night At The Beach To Discussing The Future Of Their Relationship Of Being Pure Active Lover With A Marriage Future Of More Than Less Second To third based Rather Than Heading Back To The Hotel For The Night." When Shit Should Hit The Fan Went They Both Were Separated Form Each Other When That Dam Golden Back Gorilla Stabbed Kimberly Mei-Anne Hart's In The Stomach Of All Thing Couldn't Have Taken In The Wrong Turned For The Flipping Worst As Thomas James Oliver True-Heart Started To Get Piss off And Worried When The Squad And Police department Show Up By Him Call Them Himself After Not Mention Thing To Their Parents Or Her Friends Were Both Furious And Setup Too when The Doctor Told Them She Was In A Coma And It Will Problem Take About A Month To Heal Hers Internal Injuries Went They Also Wondered If She Would Be Able Two Finish The Gymnastic Tournament Game To Win The Beach Gymnastics Trophy When The Doctors Also Said No! When I Storm Out Of The Emergency Room In Fury As My Parent, Thomas Jim Oliver And His Wife Mrs. Sara Joanne's Oliver Yang Decided To Leave Me Alone When The Cops Show Up Asking Me For Their Time To Put In Their Report Statement And Reason Why I Was Outside At All When I Said The Galactic War With the Power Rangers Have To Stop You Guys Because I Know You All Want Answers But Right Now Isn't The Time To Harp On Me For What's We Did Wrong Or Right Now Because Monster And Aliens Is Not My job Scripture To Fight I Maybe A Martial Art Hero But I Do Have My Own Non-Killing Standard To Follow So I Would Like To Have My Own Space At This Moment But If You Must Know Goldar And Rita Barbara Repulsive's Was The Ones That Set up Ambushed To Attack Me And Kimberly Mei Anne Hart's To Killed Us Both Because We Were Just Started To Fall In Love With Each Other To Start Full Time Relationship With Each Other As We Both Started To Discussed Family, Friends, Babies, And Marriage Because I Wanted To Have With Her To Angel Grove California And That Just If She's Wake Up." But Because We Are Already Started To Worried About Her More Serious Injury." Considering She Might Not Be-Able To Compete In The Game this Year Without Doctor Slip Excuse Her Family Might Need Help To Finding A Good Lawyer When Two Of The Sheriffs Office Name Lieutenant Eric Drake Stone And Woody Martinez With The Lawyer Name And Number On it Before They Finally Left With Him Alone To Think Meanwhile When Thomas Jame Olive trues heart Finally Walk Outside To Get Some Fresh Air Before Heading Back Inside With Food And Drinks In His Hand As He Rests Them Down On The Table Went He Remembers To Give His Families And her Parent Their Date Night Coffees And Dinner Went He Went Over To Hold Kimberly Mei Anne Hart's Hand And Kiss her Lip And Forehead Before Telling His Family To Head On Home While Gently Check On Her Family Condition Because He Wanted To Stay With Kimberly Mei Anne Hart's That Night When He Started To Heard Voices In His Head Telling Him To Find His Only Power Ranger's Power Coins And Help Save His Beautiful girlfriend Kimberly Mei-Anne Hart's From her Injuries With The Help Of Thomas James Oliver True-Heart's Healing Power Energy Has It Quick Flow Through Her Body The Next Morning." Meanwhile, The Next Few months Was A Living Nightmare In Itself." Has The Dam Gymnastic Board Directors League And In The High-School's With The Judge's Arguing With The Board Of A Olympic Sponsors About The Champion Summaries And Mores Because Ones Of Their In Discipline Finalist Gotten Injury On weekends As Alien Monsters Attack The Street's Of The Champion A Few Day Ago By Rita Barbara Repulsive's Armies As Kimberly Mei Anne Hart's Families And Friends In Angel Grove Decided To Help Her To Get Sponsor's Support Vouchers Statement And Opinions On The Game Itself Because They Didn't Want Her To Have To Do It All Again Next year As Families And Friends Share Her personals Champion History In Martial Art And Gymnastic Recital Has The Kids While The Claim Got Heard By The Judges On The Board's Before they's Given The Final Saying On The Matter While considering Kimberly Mei Anne Hart's Is In The Hospital Asleep In A Coma With Her Parents Awaiting On The Vote What Will Give Them What They really Want To Keep Her In The Game Which Was Stand Steal Yes What They Told The Leagues After She Fully Out Of The Hospital They Can Restarted The Assemblies Of The Competition In A Few Month Tops As The Power Rangers Get Call On From The Command Center To Fight In The Next Three Battle On The News As The Rangers Give The Dam Golden Gorilla Hell The Secret Agent Son And Girlfriend Meanwhile, As Thomas James Oliver True-Heart Walk Around The Lake Beach Pickup rocks Throwing Them Into The Water As Screaming His Lung Off In Anger Before Finally Sitting Down On The sand In Deep Thought Has His Nerves Were On Edge With It Become Infuriating Without His Family Here To Tell Him What To In Do This Situation Has He's Worried about His Beautiful Girlfriend's Safely And Actual Future Life With Or Out Him And The Power Ranger As He's Tried To Think About The Possibles Side Of Their Future Without Her In It all As He's Started To Have Tears Run Down His Face As He's Tried Wipe Them Away Because As Much As He's Hated To Admit's It At All To Anyone In Her Families And Two His Parents That He Really Love Her And Just Didn't Want To Lose Her As He Thought He just couldn't let it happen Like That And This Will Not Be The Ended As He's Quick Pushing On Through Beach Rock Surfaces When He's Came Across A Huge Hidden Cave Cavern Near The Two's Large Cliff Boulder, When Thomas Jame Oliver True Heart Decided To Explore The Cave ! It natural Secret's Has He Made It Through The Large Tunic Tunnel In The Center Of Hidden Cavern of Western Valley Cove In Jackson Oklahoma Episode 7

Well, It Was The Next Morning.' And Thing Wasn't Going All So.' For our heroes The Mighty Morphing's Power Rangers. Has Their Very Own Team-Mate Stay In The Hospital With A Huge Stab Wound To Her Stomach And The Side Of Her Hip!" From Their Evil Potential Enemies, Goldar The Butt Ugly Gorilla And Rita Barbara Repulse Who Decided To Steal The Large Gymnastics Trophy off the Tables For Their Own Personal Gain's To Takes Revenge Over The World Was all most Now Running Another Personal Aaron For There's Mistress." Analyzed There Still Looking For The Dinosaur Coin And Egg's That Belong To Tommy James Oliver True-heart And His very own Personnel Descended Of Zordon Alexander Salazar Unit Went They all Decided To Takes much-needed Action." When The Team Realizes what Happen Has Tommy James Oliver True-heart Contract Them Much Earlier That Evening." Jason Lee Scott and Zordon Alexander Salazar's Was Worried About Kimberly Mei Anne Hart's And Her Families." The Most Unfortunate Clay head Trophy Monster, Who's Tried To Escaped For Zordon Alexander Salazar's And Alpha Jame 5 Radar Satellites Went The Ranger Was Call-In. Sometimes, But was all not Lost's Because Of The Enemies Having The Upper Hand And Got Away." They Worried About Her In Every Way Possible." The War Accident In Her Latest Mission In Stopping Goldar For Ruining Her Secret Dates With Thomas James Oliver True-Heart was rudely interrupted Went She Was Forcly Stabbed, Wounded With A Sword To Her Stomach!" Haven't She Been Unsafely Injuries In Morphed Situation, if She Would Have very well Died!" Without The Armors Protection Furrer injuries. When Tommy James Oliver No Less Her Injuries A Little Too Late." And the hart's family residence Arrived That Past Weekend As Goldar, Baboon, And Squatt Decided To Goes Along With Rita Barbara Repulsive 's Plan To Steal The Gymnastic Trophy At The Beach? Considering In Tommy James Oliver True-Heart's Home State Already Got Really For The Next Champion Next Weekend With The Singlet Gymnastic Cheer-Leading recital Form The Across Country State High School And Middle School-Tournament As So Much More Have Started To Take Place In The Olympic Arena In Jackson Morris County Oklahoma In Western Valley Village Cove Expected Maybe When Putties Ambushed Was Started With No Peoples Around As Tommy And Kimberly Stand In Defend Motes Has A Hundred Of Them Show Up From Out Of Nowhere In The Sky As Tommy And Kimberly Was Forcible Ties Down At The Moment As They Both Fought Them Off With No Back-Up From The Power Rangers But Consider They Wanted There Last Night Together To Be Specials Since It Was Forcibly Interrupted By Asshole Since They Stayed Up All Night At The Beach To Discussing The Future Of Their Relationship Of Being Pure Active Lover With A Marriage Future Of More Than Less Second To third based Rather Than Heading Back To The Hotel For The Night." When Shit Should Hit The Fan Went They Both Were Separated Form Each Other When That Dam Golden Back Gorilla Stabbed Kimberly Mei-Anne Hart's In The Stomach Of All Thing Couldn't Have Taken In The Wrong Turned For The Flipping Worst As Thomas James Oliver True-Heart Started To Get Piss off And Worried When The Squad And Police department Show Up By Him Call Them Himself After Not Mention Thing To Their Parents Or Her Friends Were Both Furious And Setup Too when The Doctor Told Them She Was In A Coma And It Will Problem Take About A Month To Heal Hers Internal Injuries Went They Also Wondered If She Would Be Able Two Finish The Gymnastic Tournament Game To Win The Beach Gymnastics Trophy When The Doctors Also Said No! When I Storm Out Of The Emergency Room In Fury As My Parent, Thomas Jim Oliver And His Wife Mrs. Sara Joanne's Oliver Yang Decided To Leave Me Alone When The Cops Show Up Asking Me For Their Time To Put In Their Report Statement And Reason Why I Was Outside At All When I Said The Galactic War With the Power Rangers Have To Stop You Guys Because I Know You All Want Answers But Right Now Isn't The Time To Harp On Me For What's We Did Wrong Or Right Now Because Monster And Aliens Is Not My job Scripture To Fight I Maybe A Martial Art Hero But I Do Have My Own Non-Killing Standard To Follow So I Would Like To Have My Own Space At This Moment But If You Must Know Goldar And Rita Barbara Repulsive's Was The Ones That Set up Ambushed To Attack Me And Kimberly Mei Anne Hart's To Killed Us Both Because We Were Just Started To Fall In Love With Each Other To Start Full Time Relationship With Each Other As We Both Started To Discussed Family, Friends, Babies, And Marriage Because I Wanted To Have With Her To Angel Grove California And That Just If She's Wake Up." But Because We Are Already Started To Worried About Her More Serious Injury." Considering She Might Not Be-Able To Compete In The Game this Year Without Doctor Slip Excuse Her Family Might Need Help To Finding A Good Lawyer When Two Of The Sheriffs Office Name Lieutenant Eric Drake Stone And Woody Martinez With The Lawyer Name And Number On it Before They Finally Left With Him Alone To Think Meanwhile When Thomas Jame Olive trues heart Finally Walk Outside To Get Some Fresh Air Before Heading Back Inside With Food And Drinks In His Hand As He Rests Them Down On The Table Went He Remembers To Give His Families And her Parent Their Date Night Coffees And Dinner Went He Went Over To Hold Kimberly Mei Anne Hart's Hand And Kiss her Lip And Forehead Before Telling His Family To Head On Home While Gently Check On Her Family Condition Because He Wanted To Stay With Kimberly Mei Anne Hart's That Night When He Started To Heard Voices In His Head Telling Him To Find His Only Power Ranger's Power Coins And Help Save His Beautiful girlfriend Kimberly Mei-Anne Hart's From her Injuries With The Help Of Thomas James Oliver True-Heart's Healing Power Energy Has It Quick Flow Through Her Body The Next Morning." Meanwhile, The Next Few months Was A Living Nightmare In Itself." Has The Dam Gymnastic Board Directors League And In The High-School's With The Judge's Arguing With The Board Of A Olympic Sponsors About The Champion Summaries And Mores Because Ones Of Their In Discipline Finalist Gotten Injury On weekends As Alien Monsters Attack The Street's Of The Champion A Few Day Ago By Rita Barbara Repulsive's Armies As Kimberly Mei Anne Hart's Families And Friends In Angel Grove Decided To Help Her To Get Sponsor's Support Vouchers Statement And Opinions On The Game Itself Because They Didn't Want Her To Have To Do It All Again Next year As Families And Friends Share Her personals Champion History In Martial Art And Gymnastic Recital Has The Kids While The Claim Got Heard By The Judges On The Board's Before they's Given The Final Saying On The Matter While considering Kimberly Mei Anne Hart's Is In The Hospital Asleep In A Coma With Her Parents Awaiting On The Vote What Will Give Them What They really Want To Keep Her In The Game Which Was Stand Steal Yes What They Told The Leagues After She Fully Out Of The Hospital They Can Restarted The Assemblies Of The Competition In A Few Month Tops As The Power Rangers Get Call On From The Command Center To Fight In The Next Three Battle On The News As The Rangers Give The Dam Golden Gorilla Hell The Secret Agent Son And Girlfriend Meanwhile, As Thomas James Oliver True-Heart Walk Around The Lake Beach Pickup rocks Throwing Them Into The Water As Screaming His Lung Off In Anger Before Finally Sitting Down On The sand In Deep Thought Has His Nerves Were On Edge With It Become Infuriating Without His Family Here To Tell Him What To In Do This Situation Has He's Worried about His Beautiful Girlfriend's Safely And Actual Future Life With Or Out Him And The Power Ranger As He's Tried To Think About The Possibles Side Of Their Future Without Her In It all As He's Started To Have Tears Run Down His Face As He's Tried Wipe Them Away Because As Much As He's Hated To Admit's It At All To Anyone In Her Families And Two His Parents That He Really Love Her And Just Didn't Want To Lose Her As He Thought He just couldn't let it happen Like That And This Will Not Be The Ended As He's Quick Pushing On Through Beach Rock Surfaces When He's Came Across A Huge Hidden Cave Cavern Near The Two's Large Cliff Boulder, When Thomas Jame Oliver True Heart Decided To Explore The Cave ! It natural Secret's Has He Made It Through The Large Tunic Tunnel In The Center Of Hidden Cavern of Western Valley Cove In Jackson Oklahoma As Thomas James Oliver True Heart Discover Something Between The hidden Rocks Cavern Wall's With Six Under Hatches Dinosaur Eggs That glow In The Dark With Different Power Ranger Colors And Coins Key's That Will Be In Important Late On The Future's Considering There Was Also Another Set Of Coins That Created At Whole New Different Ranger Call The Power Couple The Black, Green, Red's And White Dragon Falcon King Of the sky."

To be continued to be on episode 8


	7. Chapter 8

" Recap's To Episode 7 From Chapter 8 The Planning Art Of Wars In The Commend Center "

With Falcon Dinosaurs Claws On The Heirloom Power Coins!" That Didn't Belong There At All, Has He's Very Much Reach Out To The Coin's." Having To Realizes It Started To Power Crackle In His Hands!" And The Egg's With His Power Coins Begin To Crackles With The Strongest Force of Power's Burst Of Pure Human Energy." That Would Wipe Out At Armies Of Putties At Miles Away!" But Also Strong Enough To Knock **Thomas Jame Oliver True-Heart's** Onto His Back Against The Wall." As His Butt Started To Feel Pain And Bruise Went The Very First Bonding Started To Link With The Green Red White And Black Egg Right Beside Him!" Especially Considering He Woke Up In Shock!" And Worried About His Situation That He Now Instantly Failed To Realize He Stumble Went He Found Eggs." And One Of Them Is About To Hatch With At Little Bit Of A Struggle Of A Shake And A Crack!" But He Also Known Some Animal Have Trouble Get Out Of Theirs Eggs." When At Scare Baby Ta-chiropractor-Rex Chirp Of A Dinosaur Roar Made itself Known To **Thomas Jame Oliver True heart** Ears!" Have's He's Cautiously Bend Over To Help It Out Of It Predicament Has The Large Eggs Look Like At Giant Bowl!" As He Quick Back Away So It Could Finally Clean Itself off!" Before It Finally Decided To Sniff And Lick His Brand New Master Hand's." Has It's Quickly Curled Around His Leg To Sleep!" When** Thomas James Oliver True-Heart's** Realized It Shouldn't Even Be Here Alone." With The Other Non- Glowing Weapons And Hatching Eggs!" That Else Belong Too The Power Ranger Or In This Case Jurassic Park." Because He Didn't Want To Leave Anything There With Galactic Alien Power Ranger Wars Going On In Outer-Space." When He Decided To Pick Everything Up And Put Them In The Backpack Carefully." Before Turning To The Little Fella That's Sleeping Under His Feet." Before Reaching Down To Hold It's In His Arm To Check The Sex Of Baby Ta-chiropractor Pup." When He No Less Red And brown Spotted On The Green!" And White Over Belly Furies And Scaly Smooth Skin When He look Into His Or Hers Eyes!" But Considering It Could Be A Little Boy Or Girls." Without It Mother And Father Be Here." Considering He Decided To Look For Tourniquet!" Situation To Help Him With His Problem Without Scaring The Little Guy Into Attacking Him." Considering He Wishes That **Kimberly Mei-Anne Hart's** Was Here To Help him Raise It Until He Could Get To The Ranger." Before He Was Attack By Evils Minions And Monster!" Was A Changes Because Of The Situation Of Right Now.." Meanwhile because** Rita Barbara Repulsive** Wasn't Happy At All." Considering She Just Got Done With The Sorceress Telescope out to earth!" As She Watches The Prophetic Excuse Of A Teenager !" To Find The Missing Ranger Dinosaur Eggs and The Missing Power Ranger Super Ultra Mega Zords Power Coins." To There Weapon Vault Cannon's Of Their Dinosaur Mega-ship's Spacecraft!" As It Was Fully Operationally To Destroy The** Rita Barbara Repulse's** Monster Ultra Planned." As She Scream In Fury Because Thing Doesn't Go Her Way's And It Was A Total Disaster." Since **Thomas Jame Oliver True-Heart** Was Planning to Raise To The A Occasion In Joining The Power Ranger Federal Agent In **Zordon Alexander Salazar** Galactic Army For The Potential Of Itself In Protecting The World City Of Planet Earth As She's Decided To Very Well!" To Get Rid Of The Other Dinosaur Beast Once And For All." As She Plan To Send Out Her Full General Set Of Putties To Intersection The Power Rangers!" From Getting To Theirs Friends In-Needed To Protect There Dinosaur Pup And Eggs .." But Meanwhile, **Thomas James Oliver True Heart** Was Getting Really To Leave The Rock Cavern!" Went Another Set Of Putties Made There Move To Terrorist The Dinosaur Pup." And To Distract His Master From Protecting Him From Injuries Went **Thomas James Oliver True heart's** Was Force To Protect The Little Creature From Danger!'' Just Has He Was Starting To Getting Really Furiously By The Minute And Not Just Plain annoyed with His Situations," Because With A Furious Growl." And Wicked Kick To The Legs And Punch To The Clay-Head's Jawbone," He Started To Snap The Putties Arms And Neck!" Why's Still Trying To Availing Cheap Shots Thrown At Him." By Clay Monster Weapon And Goldar Attack!" As Blood And Sweated Run Down His Forehead's And Arm." Because His body Got Tagged Twice With Fists And Spikes Throw At Him!" As He Also Tornado Kicked Sand In The Air To Keep The Heat Off Of His Body." As The Last Clay Warrior Monster Was All but Destroy Has **Goldar Senior **Stood In Furiously After He's Soon Left In Anger Has Well!" As **Thomas James Oliver True-Heart** Threaten To Take Him On Next The Times for Revenge. " As He Pick Up The Little Guy In Worried!" As He Hope To Get The Power Ranger Attention And For Help Some Time." Meanwhile, When **Jason Lee Scott** And The Other Three Was Worried!"Because They Didn't Think They Could Find The Dinosaur Eggs." And The Missing Power Ranger Super Ultra Mega Zords Power Keys." To Theirs Weapon Vault Cannon's Of Their Dinosaur!"An Their Mega-Ship's Spacecraft Droids At The Last Second!" Went **Thomas Jane Oliver True-Heart** Come Out Of Nowhere." Has He's Said Ranger Over Here Have's He Decided To Very Much Wave Them Over With Worried Has He's Rush To There Side!" With A Dinosaur Baby In His Hand And backpack Full Of Eggs And Non-Active Power Key Coin In His Hands." As Well Went They also No-Less There Wasn't Anymore Hatching for them To Worried About At The Moment!" But That Doesn't Mean They Wouldn't Finish Hatching The Rest Of The Dinosaur Eggs at the command center," When Power Ranger Quick Check on the little guy All over while The Rest were Minors Cracks and No Injuries." Before They Asking Him Were He's Found Them considering when he's told them that he's Fine." But Unfortunately **Rita Barbara Repulsive** Goon Been Trying To Target Him All Day With This Little Guy's Haven't Been Fed's Yet." When **Billy David William Cranston **Pull A Dish With At Lid Of Mix Meat Out Of His Backpack," For The Little Guy's To Feed On!" Why His Master Tommy waited on his turn to get him to be check out." while They All Rested Up and Something eating there survival gear For A Little Bit's!" Before Talking To him About his own finding with Dinosaur Eggs." And Power Key Fragment That He's Already Found With His Own Set Of Power Coins." That His Ghost Parents Made Him Find With His Dinosaur Hatch-lings Pup's Here." Considering The Other Hatching Eggs Didn't React To His Touch Which Kinda Of Made The Ranger Confused Then Angry Because Zordon Or Alpha 5 Didn't Know It Would Happening Like That Considering Tommy Was The one That Found Them In the First Place Inside The Hidden Rock Cavern Down Near The Rocky Beach Of The Salt Lake West Valley Cove Of Louisville,Oklahoma." As The Ranger Finally Finish Up Their Investigation With Tommy Before Ready To Heading Back to the command center!" Went** Trinity Elizabeth Bow Kwan** Speak Up Again With Smile Has She Said What On Her Mind With A Question To Her Friends What Our We Going To Do About Tommy? We Can't Just leave Him Here Because Rita Barbara Repulsive Want Him Dead Or For Virtual Target practice has her new Apprentice In Her Monster Army considering she would Go After His Family Next To Do This And Just To Formally Pissed Us Off Again To possibly killed him no often Tommy." none taken water under the bridge said Thomas James Oliver true-heart." when Jason Lee Scott, Billy Davis William Cranston and Zachary Jame Taylor All Said okay." What do you want us to do? Went Zordon Alexander Salazar's answer the ranger question over the Communicators with a smile on his face as he said bring Thomas Jame Oliver True Heart To The Command Center So we all could protect him of course because he will make a great asset to the team with protection and training as Jason give the commend to head back commander center station in the island desert of angel grove California as everyone was ready transport back to there commander station base Chambers. when they all made it back to theirs destination as Tommy started to feel a little bit confused about the power Chamber station look like a movie theme from star war and star-tract But Not Uncomfortable With The Colorful Light Show Landing Around His Body."As **Alpha James five** Begin To Agreed Him Has **Zordon Alexander Salazar** Read Him the Three Rule Of Riot Act from being a close personals Gain defender!" Why He's Already Here waste The Other personal Time by Welcoming Him Onto The Team." As first Undercover Power Ranger Member Of A Non-Spandex Color Uniform!" Went He's Realized Right Away Someone Missing From Their Group Of Galactic Officer The Pink Pterodactyl Ranger." As **Jason Lee Scott ****Geek** Said **Kimberly Mei-Anne Hart's** Is In The Hospital With A Bad Injuries Went finally Fink On Who He's Was Talking About Has His Anger Get The Best Of Him As He's Suddenly Cause A Mass Power Surge Drawing From His A Power emotion As He's Remember What His Ghost Parent Told Him About Earlier." Meanwhile It Kind Of Made Him Angry As He's Already Losing Control On His Owned Natural Abilities And Powers." As He's Didn't Realize He Shot Green And White Colorful Solar Power Energy Through His Hands," As The Gangs Begin To Duct Out Of The Way In Each Direction." As **Zachary Jame Walter Taylor** Move Out Of The Way To The left." While **Billy Davis William Cranston's** Jump Under Controls Panels To Stay Away From **Tommy Jame Oliver true heart's** Fire- Powers Rage." As **Trinity Elizabeth Kwan** Early Duct Away Behind Him Went **Jason Lee Scott Geek's** Was Samurai Hit With **Tommy Jame Oliver True Heart's** Power Full Force," Before Hitting The Back Wall Of The Computer Panels A **Zordon Alexander Salazar's** And **Alpha Jame Five** Tried To Calm Him Down With The Shield Cage Power." When **Thomas James Oliver True-Heart** Broke Down In Tear Of Angers." As he's Ask Why Do I Keep Getting In To Else Situations Every Time Something Goes Wrong Through My Life?" As **Zordon Alexander Salazar's** Said **Tommy Jame Oliver True Heart's** The Fact Of The Matter Is No One Is Actually Perfects In Else Situation." Besides With A little Self-Control And Training In The Vision Trainer Stimulate Machines," We Can Help You With Your Power Jinx And Help Protect Your Family From **Rita's Barbara Repulsive** armies and her trick."But You're Going To Have To Trust Us Said **Jason Lee Scott Geek** In The Meantime I Think It's Time To Feed The Dinosaur Pup Again!" As **Tommy Jame Oliver True Heart's** Walk Over To Help Hands Feed Him's," As **Tommy Jame Oliver True Heart's** Realized He should Name The Little Guy Has Thought Of Name for The Baby Ta-chiropractor was really tempting At The Moment." After Today's Events With **Rita Barbara Repulse's** Generals Armies Of Monster And Putties." But Since He's Also Decided That He Wanted To Wait For Him Darling Girlfriend** Kimberly Mei-Anne Hart's** To Get Out Of The Hospital Before Fully Setting On Names For The Other Five Dinosaur Hatching." Until He's Hear The Female Voice Walks Up Behinds Him As They All Look At Her." As Trinity Elizabeth Bow Kwan Said We Really Should Be Focus On Taking Down** Rita Barbara Repulse's** And Her Goon Squad Down anyway," Before Another Person Is Killed Tonight And We should Also Be Called Ours Parents To Tell Them That We Won't Be-Comings Home Tonight!" Because We Are Finishing Our Homework At **Ernie** And Staying The Night At The Command Center And Waiting On News For Ours **Kimberly Mei-Anne Hart's** At The Hospital." Alright Guys Let's Suit Up Gang And Get To Work I'm Coming Up With A Plan To Stop **Rita Barbara Repulsive** And **Tommy Jame Oliver True Heart's** We Will Take You To The Extra Bedroom Shortly So Sit Back And Relax While We Work Or You Can Start On Your War Training.. Consuming It's Only Been In Half An Hour And The Rangers Decided To Called It A Night When The Alarm Goes Off Again." As Jason Lee Scott Geek's Told The Ranger To Get Battle Really As The Four Says It's Morphing Time!" As Mastodon, Saber Tooth Tiger, Triceratops And Tyrannosaurus Was Just Goes Out And Leave Tommy Jame Oliver True Heart's Here." To Which From The Command Center Worried For His Girlfriend Friends." As He Tried Focusing On Training Do Went Told Him To Go See Kimberly Mei-Anne Hart's." As Zordon's Alexander Salazar Teleport-ed To The Hospital At 12:45 At Night!' When The Room Become To Quit With-Fast Reflexes Tommy Jame Oliver True-Heart's See Goldar Senior Standing By Kimberly Mei-Anne Hart's Bed." Which Made Tommy Jame Oliver True-Heart 's Madder Then Hornet With Fast Reaction Kicking Him Into A Wall!" As The Battle Lasted For A Half Hour Before Goldar Senior Decided To Get A Way To Come Up With Best Course Of Action To Defeated The Rangers." As Tommy Jame Oliver True Heart's Turn To Kimberly Mei-Anne Hart's In Despairs !" As She's Still Hasn't Woken Up From Her Active Coma." Went He forcibly said out Loud I Wish You Would Just Wake Up For Me Sweetheart!" The Rangers And Your Family Need you!" I Need You." As He's Very Much Kiss Her Lips And Forehead With Forcibly Tearful Smile's Running down his face Has He's Said I Couldn't Imagine My Life With You !" I Can't Do This With Out You." And I Do Need You Here With Me Sweetheart's to Stayed Strong, beautifully and healthy." Has I Tried To Stay Strong For The Both Us And Our Family I Can't Wake Up In Fear Of Loosing You To This hardcore Wars On This Satin hell Planet Without You In It's!" This Isn't Your Destiny To Dies Here In This Hospital-room." But Out There On The Battle Field protecting Our Teammate And Our family Has My Soon To Be Girlfriend Or Wife ." But I Also Need You Come Back To Me Loved." I Am Not Really For You To Give Up And I Am Lost Without You Because I Love You Babe Girl Please Comeback To Me Baby As He's Crying And Bowed His Head!" As He's Pray For God's To Answer His Prayer And Calling To Bring His True love And Sweetheart Back To Him Went A Beautiful Miracle Happening To Him As The Heart Monitor Equipment's Began Beeping Loudly With Her Oxygen Pump Beginning To Moving A lot's Faster Again!" into Kimberly Mei-Anne Hart Chest has Kimberly Mei-Anne Hart Started Breathing Again Slowly Once It's Turn Back To Normal." As Kimberly eyes started to sensor her surrounding in the room as her body heal power start to Repair Itself More From The damage done with her stomach injury to the Broken Bones And Muscles arteries On The Inside Out Of Her Wounded Has Kimberly Anne Heart's Begin Slowly To Open Eyes To Move Around The Room!" As She's Was Finally Begins To Blinks After She Wake Up But Not fully." As Thomas Jame Oliver's Said To Take It Easy My Love No Need To Over Multitask Yourself In Getting Hurt Again ." But I Love You And Your Family-friends Miss You Why You Were Out!" And I Am Going To See If can't find Anyone Still Here's." To Try Check You Out Mores !" But I Am Glad You Are Alright And Wake Beautiful!" To Heal Her In A Healing Power Tank To Help Her Move From Hers More Power Injuries." Before Sending Her Back To See Her Family." Went Zordon's Alexander Salazar Said You Sure Be Glad To Have You Back Kimberly Mei Anne Hart's!' But Your New Friend Tommy Jame Oliver Right." You Must Gain Your Strength Before Moving Foreword." And Since It Did Take much Longer For Your Body To fully heals probably! You Will Need Eighty Nine More Hours Of Rest Before The Doctor Could Let You Goes Home This Weekends." But I warn you I Am Going To Help you with this Booster shot that Running though Your Immune System IV Faster By Giving You!" This Chewing Pill That Will Help With Your Power Cell Structure In Your DNA To Rebuild Itself from the inside-out."Considering's Female Ranger's Need help With More Hormones Cell Structures why moving." And Other Things That Earth Doctor Couldn't find In This Active Compound Sperm." Should Help Strength All Of Your Body Organs And Bone Spiritually!" And Mental keeping From Breaking Down." While Healing And Since You Were Taking Out By Sword Poison." Need To Use Else Everyday Gave Her A Power Rangers Star Galaxies Medical Fix With Everything!" In It To really Help Her Get Better." Before Sending Her Back To Bed With Teleport Flash." As Tommy James Oliver True Heart's And The Doctor Finally Coming Back In Checking Hers Over!" With Everything And Then Telling Him Stairs Out Check The Mated Areas Of Her Wound." Before Ordering Labs Work And Anything Else That He's Could Thanks Of Before Telling Her Parents!" And Boyfriend The Great News." Meanwhile, Power Ranger Has Their Own Problems." While They Finally Made It Home To Do There Are Study And Others Stuff They Didn't Realize That They Were Going To To Get The Calls From Zordon's." An Alpha Jame Five Telling Them That Kimberly Mei Anne Heart 's Is Alive And Well Healing For At Least Eighty-Nine Weeks!" Because Of Her Current Condition To Help Her Healing Power Regenerate." The Whole Organ Tissue Through Her Stomach Wounds And Body So She's Can Compete Next Week At The Gymnastics Tournament!" Considering She Was Poison By Goldar Sword And Rita Spell Potions That Kind Of being Transformation." Into At Powerful Tumor like blood cobs inside her brain and muscles bloodstream!" As It Temporary Works It's Way Out Of Her Body System As She Fainted Too As If The Medicine Was Working It Way Out Of Existence." When The Doctor Came In With The Family To In check On Her." Considering her Boyfriend Discovered Her Awake After Goldar Tried To Kill her." Again In Her Sleeping Coma!" As Tommy Stop It From Happening Again." But Has The Doctors Wanted Her To Eat Something!" As They Do A Lot More Test On Her In The Mean Time," In Her Iron Diet He's Wanted To Try To At-Least Strengthen Her Body Immune System Within," A Diet Change Meal Courses Before She Leave The Hospital Next Week." Since The Doctor Now Discovered This Development Problem With A Poison Spell Swords That Was In The Hands Of The Experience Enemies Of The World Power Rangers." As One Of Them The Train Hard And Stay Focus On Rita's Attacks When Rita Decides To Strike Again!" This Time Using Other Technology And Monsters Follow Up On her Plan." Then Has The Rangers Defeated Her Multiple Times Rita's We Decided To Take A Break For The Day To Find Her Power Coin." Which Was The Dragonoid Coin And She Wanted Test Her Fury Out On One Particular Goal Teenager That Kept On Getting In Her Way."

* * *

To be continued on chapter 9


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 the healing and battle before the cheerleader competition

Meanwhile Rita Barbara Repulsive was ordering her soldiers around before making a decision on interning the competition herself and not wanting to get show up by the power rangers brat she decided it was time for new cheers leading sports as she's definitely decided to wait week before the the signed in as they to come in as she's order the female monsters squad to shut up because she got a headaches

as she's also want goldar to perform tricks considering's he was the only one one able too put the Pink Rangers in a coma went she gotta another Idea in using the athletic cheer-leading trophy to create a monster considered she wants to see if the Rangers can handle the mayhem and being at two places at once meanwhile it was almost a week as the hospital finally let Kimberly come home as she rested up for the week when Tommy's said said it time we training you physically and mentally for restart competition because the judges didn't want to leave you out of these competitions games

because you are the top pretender the qualifies for the finale when Kimberly said but I only been out for a week but with these injuries went Tommy insisted as if they start immediately could they have more fun than cussing as he also wanted to train her in martial arts too when she pulled out the music disc that says Kelly Clarkson, space jam, Mariah Carey and party music from Cotton eye Joe and other gym song from the soundtrack frogger as he stirred up in laughter about the competition CD when he said we better get started because it literally took forever for her gymnastics recital train be over before they could have lunch and dinner together

as the parents and family watched from the sidelines is tell me what I wanted to do to get these martial arts style moves down before training with her in the same positions as he was in before went they started to actually spar and fight as everything started to get heated real fast the women that are 2 hours on the line they were ready to rest for the rest of the night for the next couple weeks with just the same thing over and over. Gymnastic training and martial arts training over top of everything including hanging out in the city at night when Tommy's said he's love her as he wants do everything with her to make her feel better as there a relationship was getting too real with them after become easy in each lessons things were finally coming together for them both went disaster started to strike again as putties dressed in cheers leading outfits come out of know with to try and attacks the citizen's

as Kimberly's thought good grey went Will Rita's Barbara Repulsive be realistic and actually tried to fight her one on one is she that scares be put in her two trying this hard as both teenagers took the villain's out went Goldar's decided to start out of his mocking again as Tommy's decided to fights him one on to keep away from his girlfriend as if fighting this pansies gorilla isn't a social calls as the battle was completely over while Zordon's order Kimberly's and Tommy's to the command center as Kimberly's asked what was going on considering's she was confused about the silly putties in gymnastics cheer-leading uniforms went Zordon's said a great job Tommy's and think you for Kimberly's for the training the next battle

we can finally start signing you too up for this space Galaxy wars School because I think the rangers can do so much for the universe as the rangers Walk in deal with distraction monsters they decided to do serious work out in the heights deaf train in images obstacle course chamber and weapons training volt but then again Tommy's as never been the training station things before since he's gotten there a few days ago since technical he needed place under protection with his natural human powers of King Jehovah of Earth and heaven!" He needed to take his time around the castle command center in Angel Grove's 🏜️ atmosphere.

To see where he stood with the first-5 power rangers in battle as Zordon's Alexander Salazar start the optical illusions before settling it on the evils green ranger sequence Which was just too much for the power rangers to handle as the rangers rage in anger as Tommy's was the first to figure out the weapon obstacle course without a problem as things progress quickly as Zordon's an alpha James 5 warns the power rangers to work together with Tommy's as they fight as one as the red lights flash started to flash dangerously high as a few of the Rangers started to go down because of the training exercises were being too rough on them today as the other Ranger's had to start all's over again in fury.

Meanwhile back at Luna's palace Rita with laughing hilariously as she figured that Goldar couldn't ever get things done without screwing up as she sends him back to his dimension to train harder and to think she decided to put her new plans into action has she decided to call Fester, baboon, and Squatt into her chamber as she's started working on evils spelled from her latest monsters book as she's decided on to monsters at once could fix Goldar mass once and for all went she spot the Rangers heading to the park and home as she also sees Tommy's and Kimberly's heading back to the hotel as she accidentally drops her purses on the ground considering are they just a long enough night at the command center as they wanted dinner with each other.

When he's reaches over to kiss her as this was the three days of seeing her before she heads back to California this week as he never planned on leaving her besides instill the battle and competitions our over which is unlikely because two monsters and peered in front of them as The citizens run scared for the there's life as putties also showed up in a Fiasco's!"

to be continued on chapter 10


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As Kimberly's contact Zordon tells him that Rita's Barbara Repulsia sends out four monsters and we need back up from the other Ranger's." Went to two more ugly monsters show up in the city level of Angel Grove and Western valley cove as alpha James 5 screams Zordon there putties down by the lake with a shake of his head

as he says aye Yai Yai! What are we going to do when Zordon said reports to the command center and be careful Kimberly's and bring Tommy's with you so I can split you guys up on equal grounds and Tommy you will be teaming up with Kimberly and Jason why Billy , Zachary and Trinity will work together

as team and may the power protect you as the rangers called on their Dinosaur power as the baby Dinosaur ran to Tommy's side as he's called out the war cry of the green and white Dragon falcon tigers And red black brontosaurus 5 Megazords that should be powering up online." As the power ranger split up to battle there monsters in different cities. As the journey Took forty-five hours to complete before helping the other three Ranger's with there's Megazords

problem because Rita's Barbara Repulsia armies of monsters was strong but not difficult to beat at all with the help of the fairy witch bitch wand's as Tommy's decided to show up Rita's Barbara Repulsia dam monsters who they are dealing with now as he's jump out of the Megazord's two show up the rangers that he could protect himself because originally he gets into these martial arts street fighting arrivals business after his family was homicide Lee murdered

before he was even 5 months old and in foster care before being adopted by the Oliver's for family it took him in and raised him as a newborn baby meanwhile the battle kept on rage in fury as Tommy's Jason and Kimberly was getting tired of fight these bozos with no way of getting in the upper hand soon Tommy decides to pull out one of his Tommy tricks which kind of scares the shit out of the Rangers

as he told Jason and Kimberly to drop kick one of the monsters then blast them while take out those putties as Tommy's did and outstanding jobs of taking out patties from left to right using only his martial arts training methods in the Police Force training that his father taught him before leap jumping back into the Mega-zords help the Rangers finish off Rita's damn monsters with the sword blast explosion that finally got the monster to go extinct."

but meanwhile, Rita's Barbara Repulsia was like a kid in a candy store yelling and cussing at her minions went her monsters was already down with the first army of putties as she's decided to pulled one more Triumph attacks before pulling the monster back as the rangers was confused on what Rita's Barbara Repulsia was doing because the putties was already defeated and two of the monsters already extinct what more could she do until they remember that Angel Grove was still in trouble

as Zordon teleport them to there's friends who were having trouble battling the monsters and putties back Jason has tell me what they should do because unlike before they have never pulled off a four-way aerial assault in sky before with the battle lions and Mega-zords especially when they're separated when Thomas told them to follow his lead everything should be okay as Zordon was watching this through the viewing globe as he's beliefs he made the right choice in protecting the legacy's of the power rangers generation agent as he's know less a huge shifts in the other dimension as the shattered grid was beginning to fix it self once and for all

as Tommy's and Jason become produced leader and more decided to wait until after the battle to make them the best royal kings of the power ranger royal families as zordon remember the ancestors of the power rangers tribes as he's wanted Jason and Tommy's to be the armies government leader in the future as he watches others argues over battle strategies

went Tommy and Jason decided to doing something dangerously stupid that involve their ariel strike attack in the sky and ground that's kind of gotten the attention of the US military as they go overhead when the gang goes in with all eight battles Zord to beat the other two monster's and putties as Rita scream no in anger has she also beats up on her friends in rage of anger before remembering her plans to kidnapped the white in green dragon Tigers falcon Ranger for her dark evil scheme in turning Tommy into her dark evil black and green Ranger's

as she's wanted the boys to find the body of Tommy's ancestors too used as a magic link to brain washed the new falcon's be fore realizing she didn't even have hers power coin was missing before everything things got torn apart. As the rangers didn't have any troubles forcing back the enemies because the training that Tommy's now took was beating the odds against there's attacks with great ambitions and strategy Meanwhile by Rita and goldar arguing over the battle as things went from bad to worse in their eyes on how the Rangers kept fear and endurance out of there eyes

As Trinity , Zack and Billy regroup with the other rangers DeForest long shield with those in the new model battle zords as the final battle rotated with millions of explosion consider this monster was extinct as they quickly. Return to base as Zordon's praises them or job well done as he also wanted them the train a little more on their Battle tactics in war strategies since they all went home celebrations on their face

if Kimberly gets ready for the nights performance at the gymnastics lead stadium and which the place was first to be packed tonight if she wanted to go with her new boyfriend and parents who is going to protect her through the whole performance so she don't get hurt on the bars on the bars and stuff tonight

* * *

To be continued in chapter 11


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Even then training for the champion was almost over went Kimberly's finally sign back to the board of directors office of sports ship after the last gymnastics tournament for the athletic department as your competition numbers stayed the same and slowest her high score from the very last gymnastic athletic obstacle course run about a week ago.

But Tommy's and Kimberly's slow agreed as they wanted to get this championship done and over so they can spend the night together as secret lover in love but first they needed a plan to take back the trophy that Rita's Barbara Repulsia and her goons steal with the help of the others Ranger's as they head to the gym to train for there's last minute preparations they we're doing for he cheerleading recitals that tonight as she's train extremely hard

as she's wanted the judges to focus on her styles and Grace as she performed gymnastic cheerleading tricks on stage that night . meanwhile at the same time Rita Barbara Repulsia disguise herself as a teenage girl cheerleader as she sign in the same time that little Miss Kimberly did warned her friends to keep the eye keep an eye out on the Rangers and she didn't want anything to go wrong with her get in into the qualifying rounds the show up Kimberly Hart. "

But Meanwhile it was almost time for the last competition of the day went the power rangers decided to spend the night at the command center in honor of Kimberly Mei Anne Hart's gymnastics cheerleading competition. As everyone around the world Tune into the TV program to watch the second qualifying rounds of the middle school pan-globe gymnastics game with the CBN California news team in Angel Grove ."

As they follow the whole production on channel 5 high school Olympics news after the first battle with the power Rangers in Louisville Oklahoma when the first monsters appeared." Went the qualifying rounds began to unfold for the public's eyes as they all pray to God and heaven that nothing would happened to this morning that would cause the gymnastics games 2 cancel has the whole entire gymnastics community waited on the gymnastics cheerleading recitals to begin for all the singlets cheerleading girls."

As that's the community was a little bit nervous with only a few repetitor left has Kimberly's parents and family members worried about her injuries this past week as They didn't think she should compete again when Tommy and his adopted parents remind them that Kimberly's was a survivor in a fighter she can win this thing as Tommy's Walked over to her as Tommy's parents try to get them to relax has they went to there seats we he's also told them he's Will watch her closeness as stayed back stage to kiss her went all most got heated with a few pants and hug before break off for air as they said love you always and forever as they walked to the stadium curtains for their competition numbers." Went the eliminations competition begin for the last thirty-two competitors Only two came out on top asRita's Barbara Repulsia was really for her plans to take action as she signify comrades to descent out the monster

as Kimberly comes on stage in a few hours because most of Rita's Barbara Repulsia damn plans were to sabotage theater competitors and make them act stupid or clumsy why Tommy was keeping an eye on things backstage he noticed when the competitors were being sabotaging the whole entire a time as he's called Zordon Zanders Salazar to teleport the other rangers there to help him stop Rita in her pesky minions as Kimberly's gets ready to go on stage when Rita sabotages Kimberly's launches and backflips as she goes through her obstacle dance and beans in the chair dance style which rosed of crowd to her rally finish."

as she almost slipped off the beam that made excellent some salt landing as she does the Kimberly tuck in her grade school years with her ex gymnastic teachers in trainer that died when she turned 12 years old ask Kimberly refuses to give up on her talent as she redoes her ritual with outstanding performance 110.2 on the board of the gymnastic finishing stage pretty much goes wild at the end of the tournament with the judges making for accounts the girls in the Rangers we did for the final saying as they renounce Kimberly and Rita as the tournament winners of the second half of the gymnastics high School league

as Rita's Barbara Repulsia await for the competition to move away before going backstage to make an impolite call to Goldar and her other stupid friends as she's literally begun to cuss them out to do there's freaked job went Kimberly's heard what she said and race back to Tommy's to warn him they got trouble and they need to tell the judge that there's tournament has an imposter among them that was Rita repulsa. And they must get the citizens out of danger before Rita's monster Rock their world. as Tommy's race to the judges side as the ground begins to shake in a furious-angry roar as he's yell their is a imposter belong us Rita Barbara Repulsia is here to steal 🏆 from my girlfriend Kimberly's Mei Anne Hart's and sabotage all world games."

as Putties entered the building with the Rangers charging in the battle as the citizens made a run for it's a Zordon's told the Rangers to watch their back as the Rangers we do for all the citizens leave the building so they can transform into the respectful ranger suits and colors why Rita transform back into her witchy fairy self she cussed stood at gold or and her other minions telling them about time that they got there the wreck havoc on the world cuz she was beginning in the bank they would fail her again as the Rangers took out all the putties anything else that got into their way is Kimberly wanted Rita for herself as well

as Tommy with goldar considered they both have a sword to settle with those two ensuring Kimberly a week ago has Ritas had fenster and baboon bring out the original trophy so she can use her magic to turn it into the biggest monster that the Rangers has ever faced inside the building complex which destroyed it as the Rangers started flipping out on how to get rid of this monster and get the trophy back safely without the strength to destroy it as more dang putty show up in the crossfires as the Rangers call on their ancestors Jurassic powers and zords to defeat theirs foes and stupid enemies as their theme song came outta nowhere for both the putties army and power Rangers battle sequence from Kimberly stereo in the Megazord as the rangers start their's own Ariel assault defense against the enemies before the sword of faith and true finish it off causing the 🏆 to go back to normal and finish off the putties in finals attacks as the other Ranger's Head back to Angel Grove

as Tommy's and Kimberly's look for theirs parents and judges find what's going to happen to the champion now when they were told them to come back tomorrow to finish the tournament finale as Tommy's and Kimberly's wanted to spend time with there's families as the citizens went home as Tommy's and Kimberly's decided to have movie and dinner on the lake with romantic music as they talked about there's hobby , churches and anything else." That's could think of before things gotten any more heated with kisses and couplings to watch the Stars all's as they decided to spend the whole tonight sleeping in each other's arms with out sex then waking up in the morning to head and take a shower before heading to the gym for practice evenings

before leaving for the the gymnastics finale as it was the perfect time to save the world and spend some more time with family and friends with the whole gymnastics cheerleading community hitting the roof as the rest of the gymnastics squad show off there's more before the competitors come the air with the Mass winner when Rita's monsters and putties show back up and anger as she's Forcely used her spellcasting in there's seats she walked over to Kimberly's Mei Anne Hart's to snap her before sending her putties after Tommy's and the other Ranger's who gotten there by the command center as screaming broke out from the recital 🏟️ like a roaring thunder clouds

as Kimberly's a know choices without fighting back out morphing as she's decided on doing martial arts gymnastics tricks to wow the audience with the Rangers fighting in the back ground went the monster mimic her moves as she's picking the perfect time to fights side-by-side with her boyfriend in a fighting gymnastics move dance that come out of went you know they where in perfects harmony other monsters go blow up in harmony and the. B

blood shed was over when all the judges agreed that Kimberly with a new champion and the winner Angel Groves gymnastics trophy everyone explore it out and cheers and I graduated her on and off stage or four thousand and ten with an outstanding score Kimberly decided to do one more classic act that would piss off Rita big as she did a martial arts flying kick and just smack Rita's wand out of her hand as Kimberly wanted payback for what Rita did to her earlier is the gymnastics training tournament was considered over. As she's told Rita's Barbara Repulsia to leave and take her goon squad with her because I will never surrender be I will wins. As music followed up her saying yeah I gonna win

I'm gonna win go!

I know the deaI know their sound  
I know their feel  
Well, I know the end  
And all I say is all I ever have to say, and  
I know the sign

So I am right and I am real,  
I know exactly how it feels and Yeahh!

Cause I will wins and I won't stop until I get them

I will win and yeah

I know the thrill  
I know their feel  
I know their call  
Well, I know the time  
And all I have to do is all I ever do,  
Well I know the game and yeah

'Cause I am right and I am real  
I know exactly how it feels and Yeahh!

'Cause I...will win  
I won't stop until I get them  
I will wins and yeah

'Cause I am right and I am real  
I know exactly how it feels and Yeahh

'Cause I...will win  
I won't stop until I get them  
I will win

I will win  
I won't stop until I get them

I will wins ! With the song forcefully ended and the Cotton eye Joe song beginning to played in the background has Kimberly races to her boyfriend to hold and kiss him as they celebrated her win the tournament finale games for the high School athletic department before walking up to the other rangers who is secretly hiding behind the stage in the back has she drags Tommy into an important angel Grove cheers styles as they saying Go, Go power rangers as they teleported aways from stadium as they all landed in the command center they begin to celebrate and 🎉 the whole tonight until morning

went it was time to ahead home in the morning from the command center has Jason, Zach, Trinity and Billy waited to ahead home together first has Tommy's and Kimberly's both return to Zordon's Zander Salazar's and alpha James 5 with a few hug and a kiss from the robot and their rangers sibling soul blood before they both said catch you on the flipped side of things and Tommy I will see you in Angel Grove in a few weeks said Zordon's as Kimberly said we love you Zordon's and see you Wednesday as they both begins to Head home to the hotel in western valley cove in Louisville Oklahoma.." a

the sun begins to go down as their family sit down for dinner after spend all's day and night packings things up for the long trips home to Angel Grove went her boyfriend Tommy's told them that Kimberly's and him are going out that evening to explorer the entire city as Kimberly's wanted to goes too the mall and maybe take a boat ride around the lake before for Head back to the hotel that tonight considering's a quick shower wouldn't hurt before heading out as they run around the whole city before making their way two the Hills side of West valley cove mountains to look out the gorgeous horizon

as they decided to make love their for there's that last night together before going back to California and Angel Grove in morning went she told her parents that she didn't want to leave as the gotten on the plane the next morning as Tommy's and his family see them with one more kisses as Kimberly's couldn't say goodbye as she's ran to her room on the plane in tear as she's could feel her body ached for him as has she stayed in her room for the whole month when they got back from Angel road but still answers for Zordon's calls when needed cuz she couldn't deal with the fact that she loves long haired Indian man."forever!

To be continued on chapter 12


	11. Chapter 12

Chapters 12 Home again

* * *

Oh well it been a whole two month of moping at rounds with out Tommy's." has things got worst in the cities for the Mighty morphine's power rangers, have's Kimberly's still couldn't forget the magical 🌃 she have already started to sleeping with her true love that's very 🌃 on the lake hill of western valley cove of Oklahoma !"

As she's really learn slept nake for the very first 🌃 back home has she trying to remember the sexual in counter with him in her dream at the command center." But, Because she's didn't want toesn be a home with parents considering they really be asking her way to mini questions about her sexuality in making unnecessary precautions in sex Ed standard like safety pills comaned and babies train in parenting class with baby stuff because you never know considering's they only done it's once which was incredible but she really did wish to be marry him in the future."

That's if he's did take her like a 🐇 on the night of their wedding first but in order to do that they would have to be doing that in secret or front of God court likes the living Bible as she was being disturb by the command center alarm as alpha James 5 told her to come to the meeting Chambers before heading Off to battle to face their Doom has Jason told everyone ones the plan as Kimberly's came down in fresh clothes as she's stood in her spot to listen to the plan again to should she heard things as they morphe quick to face there mutants monsters and putties!

Meanwhile back in Oklahoma Tommy's was having trouble dealing with Kimberly's departure thatcall week and just knowing something was wong was just at smacked to the faces has he comes down the stairs to talk to his parents when he was telephone to the command center in order to help his girlfriend and her families-friends."

considering talking his mother and dad have to waited because he's just landed in the command center and he looks kinda pissed went Zordon's said Tommy's thhe rangers needed you to fights monsters know as the sin-acost the knights and ranger Putties as the viewing globe pick up more monsters across the world globe and City by as Rita's Barbara Repulsia new monster begins to show up."

As Tommy's used his nature ability to morphe, why the dinosaur pup follow him out to which wasn't very long." considering the other Dinosaur babies didn't hatched yet! as the power rangers needed to horness the eggs power through Ranger's power rangers coin like Tommy's did as the battle ranges on." Meanwhile Jason Zack Billy and Trina was having trouble getting the upper hand in this fight has Kimberly fought back with Force as she consents her spouse on the way when she accidentally got struck from behind and throw into at living 🌲 which kind of pissed her off as shet got back up to finished her job when Tommy's join the forest fighting with brutal force of action.

The gang was at full strength as they won the battle against Rangers Putties but not the rest of the world considering the world was attacks by More monsters than they decided to split up in their's flying Zord to face off with the enemies as soon has the Rangers took care of ugly as it's explode."and with this trip around the world it didn't take long until the Rangers got fed up and tired of it has the enemies and the monsters keep coming and every city and country on the continents of the world the Rangers decided that they needed more back up."

why, Tommy and Kimberly needed a break this weekend to figure things out what to do with themselves if they both decide to stay home for couple of weeks before heading back out again to takeout More evil monsters and villains they finally got time to talk to their parents about there's lonely without there's lover went Tommy's got the best news of a lifetime has his father's and mom both found a house in Angel Grove and their be putting 30 day noises in theirs transfer at work this week so they needed pack everything up immediately and get a truck."

Went Tommy's asked if he's called him friends a the academy to transfer his stuffed to Angel Girove Expo youths center in California why he talks to his sensei and possibly Zordon to tell his friends he'll be there in a week get his new things for school and transfer papers Angel Grove high School academy as Tommy's went to contact Zordon's in secret so parents wouldn't find out about him join the mighty Morphin power Rangers military power ranger police officer 5 For 1 police forced of the grlaxay."

Meanwhile on Luna's palace Rita's Barbara Repulsia was far from being angry at the Rangers because now she's a plan to kidnap a ranger for revenge as she's wanted Kimberly's to hurt as she's taken control of Tommy's protential Rangers powers To- do hurtful things to Kimberly and her Ranger's siblings has she also wanted Zordon's destroy as she's found the original falcon multi-colored powr coins which belongs to Tommy's royal family Indian bloodline from the past has she decided to hit all the other multicolored gems that belongs to the power Rangers Royal ancestors family so she can use them for evil again.

As the sun begins to set in Angel Groves as the rangers at the day off for themselves to work on there home work and chores as Tommy's wanted more than anything to spend with his family went he remembers he had things to do get Kimberly's to talked to him considering she's trying to avoid him every chance he got on missions and he was wondering if they went to fast went they went out on their final date considered thing have never been The for them As the romantic atmosphere became to dense for wear as headed to hundreds store to find several gifts and presents for her as he wanted to remember that her not going anywhere because he was planning on marrying her went They return eighteen as he brought a promise ring for her matting earrings in her signature pterodactyl color before getting everything up to move consider it will be Monday we they fly into California next day.


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Well it was was a long flight out of Angel Grove with Tommy's parents wanted him to fly out ahead of time to set up his room consider he also needed get his new school schedule for the next week before the angel Grove martial arts karate tournament started next weekends went he realized he should start finding the the other Ranger's and Kimberly's consider he missed them this past wee as he decided to stay at his uncle Michael Gerald Oliver Scott and his aunt Ashley Angelica Scott cabin in the woods considered Tommy's family move to the new house near Zachary Taylor's neighborhood on the north side of Angel Grove why Jason and Kimberly lived on the Westside and Trina and Billy living on the east side of Angela groves neighborhood around the school and the youths center but still close to the park in lake why the desert and the command center is on the left side of the desert as he explored the whole entire city getting his way around sing a like a hundreds of shopping malls and other food places in the small town city he was pretty well excited the be here in his girlfriend's hometown in California. Besides it won't be until tomorrow when the moving van gets there with all his stuff consider the house this beautiful on the inside out with a fenced-in yard treehouse in the back and house yellow and red with a garden and necessarily backyards swimming pool everything that Tommy and his parents ever wanted was there or so he thought when Rita decided to make herself known." Meanwhile thing wasn't looking good for the Rangers as new muntants alien and stuff show up out of the blue went Tommy's intervene as she's tried making her monsters grow with her stupid wand as slot of the monsters were defeated with the Megazord has Zordon's kept a peaceful might about the the tournament the next as things progress out of control even if they did have random school work to do for the next eight weeks is Tommy continued to help his family unpack I move things around in the new house and then going to the gym and karate studios last school to get sign in went he realized the first forgotable things to do was get his girlfriend's back because things didn't go to well at the airport went they had sex the night after the gymnastics party when they went down there date that night ago. Meanwhile Kimberly's and her family was talking about four days camping trip with theirs families friends as they want plenty of time together before the first divorce goes through Monday have she's a really had her own plan made up with Zordon's and her Ranger's siblings she really couldn't put it off consider the world being attacks by Fenster's ugliest artwork mutations insist all of the Rangers were going to split up anyways go on vacation with their families went Zordon's wanted them to start looking for Rita's war machines creations that will be plum landing through Earth's atmosphere at any given time from the last war in 1954 but considering the circumstances Tommy's going to need to practice the whole week before the tournament when he actually faces off with his enemies and his brother Ranger's leader Jason Lee Scott Geki when he decided to walk into town get him something to eat at local Cafe restaurant where he sees Kimberly and her friends along with the local bullies that's been thawing them around for the last decade in grade school when he decided not to bother them and head out to the local gazebo find something to do meanwhile around that time Kimberly finally turn around and spotted him at the corner of her eyes when she realize he was leaving has she tried to go after him he disappeared with worry that she won't get her chance to talk to him has she tried to follow him in advance but she lost him wish you didn't realize he went into the country club gazebo as the Rangers headed back to the command center 2 train and because Kimberly wanted to talk to Tommy she couldn't get to him on time when she wanted to so she also headed back to the command center in worried if she told her friends and Zordon's what happened have's she furiously not waving to him to come over when they could of had the chance make up for lost times on at dates that night as Jason and the gang tried on to laugh at the situations she was in when Zordon's and alpha James 5 decided to intervene because they new Kimberly's and Tommy's would come arranging Crane and falcon kings and queen of the sky with the prophecy to destroy all evil on Earth's with a hint of training to there's royals status should the power rangers Married has at royals couple during the war or in this case have a baby embattled meanwhile Rita's Barbara Repulsia was planning something to make sure Tommy's save on the side of evils has she wanted goldar to intersect the Pink Rangers plans in looking for Tommy the next morning as Tommy's finally came to his senses too talk to Kim again went he realized he didn't know we're she's live as really wanted to make love to her again went Zordon watch M Him to the powers chumber as he was confused why he was here when Zordon's told him to goes to Kimberly's room on the right I will make sure the alarms our off to her room in the meantime and Tommy's don't forget about powers training tomorrow as he said he's Will went he found the right room she was in as was open the whole with her crying in her sleep as he gently shook her awake with a kiss to neck and lips as he climb into bed with her as she finally awake up as he said good evening beautiful I love you gorgeous but we needed to talk love as she's sat up with tears in her eyes as she's said I couldn't say goodbye to you when we just made love I couldn't deal with you being with others women our age I wanted to be with you forever and always but didn't want us to come on has needed to my friends and family because I said I love you too no matter what and the fact I was trying to get your attention earlier on today for dinner met I wanted more of what we did that night at the lakes at months ago and I guess you didn't hear me yell your name cuz I didn't exactly wanted to tell my friends what happened at months ago with our secret a relationship or anything but I do want us to make tomorrow evening work for you so we can spend time together when Tommy said nothing's can make me mad at you sweetheart but I do wanted to spend more time with you consider I move here three days earlier in stead of telling you in person was a real butthole moved but two me to missing you so much couldn't make me hate you if you tried besides this bed is awfully comfortable I wanted to make it worth your wilds as Zordon's already given me to go head tonight when Kimberly's said what about the emergency alarm as Tommy's said alpha disconnected it before I came in here so were completely safe for now unless they come and get us."

to be continued on chapter 14


	13. Chapter 14

Chapters 14 evil with a green with Jason and Trinity

* * *

"Meanwhile something been going on with a certain code red leader of the power Rangers as he was definitely worried about his adopted neighborhood sister again because all she could think about was boys and shopping and her new crush on Thomas James Oliver True heart as Trinity Elizabeth bow Mai Kwan tried to calm him down for Kimberly personal sake has they were trying to settle there's different as romance couple has things where's in the air the time too with thick and intense drama when all the things that Jason could think about was protecting his family tribute and his 16 year old neighborhoods sister from heartache pain considered she's not all that little anymore and he needed to really get over it and start thinking about his self and the martial arts competition like Tommy's and his teammates was at this very moment but Jason didn't realize Zordon's plan intervened on and important get together with Tommy and Kimberly as they were in her room at this very moment in the convenience center right now engaging impolite love making on the command center first floor bedrooms near the bathrooms and kitchen considered the Rangers hasn't used their living room compound yet as they always go home afterwards which was a whole different scenario into itself as the power ranger alarms go off except in Kimberly's compound bedroom in which Zordon told them all not to bother Kimberly at all because of her irritated attitude and stress level has gone up with her secret admirer ignoring her she needs a little TLC therapy for herself. but until then the day is kind of made all of the Rangers confused but they'd never question their mentors leadership until now has they called on there Jurassic ranger form as all's of the rangers beginning to attack there's enemies in self-defense as they were down to one considering Zordon's didn't want to bother Kimberly boyfriend at all went Goldar's decided to Head back to base because Rita's Barbara Repulsive kidnapping plans wasn't at all with the right power Rangers couple nowhere in sight with the others had he decided to learn leave it to Rita for the first time Knowing that the Rangers reaction to Rita's general leave was really funny but she going to be pissed with a head aches because she's never see a doctor for them which is a no brainier but who cares has the Rangers headed back to the command center to find out what was so important that Kimberly's needed the time off went Tommy's went home after 9 hours of make up sex has 8 times the charm for was spending in the the bed and shower that never got old went her parents stay him for the rest of champion in Oklahoma a married couple consider Tommy's adopted parents was friends with her parents in high-school before the Fall out went her mother was teenagers in high school and and lost a baby s through miscarriage at the age 17 which was the reason for being non stricter upper stoic Christian and Catholic on her four teenagers children who all loving , in pendant and indiscipline in the eyes of God." meanwhile why her new Ranger's siblings come in yell at her for no reason other missing the important mission of a lifetime went she told them the biggest lied to keep her boyfriend a secret a little longer not like anyone jealous over there and our relationship or anything as they all headed home for the champion tomorrow Meanwhile things were going perfect has plans for Rita's Barbara Repulse and her minions monsters team up as day break roused in the skies with her sending future emails to her old evil apprentice Dark Burt Drakkon's to destroy the Rangers of the galaxies future why she's take out the Rangers love one but first she needed Tommy's to filled in for her plans to annihilate the world and Zordon went she remembers her coins again has she at Squat and Baboon grab it for her she didn't think they would be that stupid a enough to put it under a mirror leg because it broke after she's elderly started cussing them out who giving her such a horrible migraine had she's told all's of them to leave her alone so she could scheming again." Why watching her Crystal ball telescope has she said well I have hope your ready power ranger power pucks because you will be facing your toughest change yet Goldar repaired your warriors for the next phase in our plans and Goldar my evils Henchman monkey make sure you don't mess up or your height will be in my pot of Strew and your bone will be my footstool now get going and I hope you Rangers are ready cuss I got a nasty surprise for you Kimberly one that will shock the ranger world forever ha ha, ha ha, ha ha!" Goodnight powers freaks have the new morning arrived in the cities and New days beginning!" For the Rangers has Jason started complaining about the final up for his martial art tournament he knows Tommy's also fighting today from a different martial arts school in Oklahoma as there was like millions of martial arts teacher band teammates including black dragon clan before that's started a martial arts wars with Tommy's? Tommy's Oliver's in general for trying to kill his trainer and parents for money than sending the big guns to kill him and his girlfriend draw the line and all he wanted to do was get rough of the black dragon clan once and for all but first, he needed to keep the Ranger's from knowing what was going on with the revealing evils in the champion has his martial arts teacher Tammie Cheryl Wu-Tang decided to join him before joining her martial team with Jason's Kung Fu academy that evening has things impends went really well considering there's there's. Was two hundred teammates in this year martial arts mats until it's got knocked down to eighty-three on the 90th rounds that's day consider it when that long out no break that half an hour which was probably the biggest shock considering none of the other big stars champions got knocked out or dropped out by parity defaults by The ref and the coaches from the didjo stadium has the Rangers headed out for fresh air Tommy decided to make him self known to the other Ranger's because he had planned to get rough of the world black dragon clan of evils forever when he told them what happened to his birth parents and sister who disappeared went his brother was born in 1976 went the war begins has she was at power rangers like her parents before them when war broke out on the continents of the world Zordon's ancestors did the same thing there's doing now but the only difference is they're not fighting their parents battles they're fighting their own and this time is from their own natural timeline and not their actual space timeline when their parents were fighting agents Rangers

to b to be continued but distended into chapter 15


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Oh no there not fighting their enemies right now but the black dragon clan that try to murder him for revenge as the day told the Rangers this was going to be different because involve to the code of martial arts law and order because the black belts was taking a vintage up when other clans try to kill you or harm your family for money as Tommy's told them why's has the Rangers decided to alarm the problem to Zordon's and alpha James 5 went he told them to be careful has Tommy's relax while has Kimberly's decided to do something to help out has she decided to alarm Ernie and the judges about the solution that's about to take place that's also need the citizens and the parents safe but she also run to get the nearest police officers and metics on standby consider there was no injuries as of yet considered what they're planning could save the Rangers career and the other martial arts community people that's been under siege by the black dragon clan is now getting it justice with the hidden heroes of Galaxy law enforcement and the power rangers things were likely going to be messy fast they just didn't want to death on there hand tonight with two hundred people as the rangers would have to fights in there human form so the wouldn't knowness the actual armies moved they pulled off in front of them meanwhile it was time to get ready for the next match has the other competitior lost at 28 point 25 people was left it was time to put the plan in place together as everyone New what to do as the police and medics watch from the side line has they waited for the citizens to leave the arena has Tommy's stood really still consider the citizens our out in the hallway while he's told Kimberly's to let the reporters stay because this would shut the black dragon clan gangs up big-time considering they just cost them selves at beat down by him and the power rangers was for insurance in case one of the gang brought something that would make the building evacuate immediately. But other than that this was paid back time because he's was tired of these vultures coming after his family and him periods this Rangers martial arts ambush was perfect because time was on there side with out the since of morphine and escalating a battle as the black dragon martial arts gang members where confused on what happened when Tommy's Oliver's stood in front of them with angered in his up come body language begins as the come frontion begining with Ricky's Stewart boldman twang the leader of the gang chuckle and clap as the sensei in the background was confused on what was going on went Tommy's said you think this is funny a game your wrong because I realized you hired help to killed me was rewards to all your assassination attempt at against me boldman twang but you forgotten one thing that I would never leave myself unprotected bye at scumbag like you and this end now oh really Tommy's after All this time your family vacation in Japan you didn't think my father wants revenge for the money you agent cost us and let not for your stupid bitch of mother who risk her life to keep the Rangers community safe that long with your missing siblings Which I am Grad my father monsters destroy them with all the pain you cost is blind realm it in justifying as Tommy's and Rangers feel the rage build up in side themselves as the final blow was made has he's brought up the war with the alliance of evil in Japan I feel local law force was completely stun as the newsreporter 's everything on tape something was in entirely wrong with this fight to night As ninjas and foot soldier show up out of nowhere when Tommy's ask who our you work because it's obviously not the person I thought it was as he said sensei Maui mewco name in anger as the shinsei purposely talk back with young man as they just now found out it was great Satan's doing in the war was getting ready to escalate sooner rather than later as all the warriors went into hand-to-hand combat we're Thomas martial arts teammates and the Rangers taken these forces out and the police arrest them after the battle was over and the competition was finally put the rest and back on track has the martial arts league let with the last two competitors of the day as Tommy and Jason faces off for the final showdown with a quick the martial arts games ended with a ties as there team from different martial arts academies graduated with honor league trophies and medel to everything else is coaches of the county sign a document agreement to let Tommy Stay in both martial arts academies for years as the rangers settle for their victory cheers as the rangers head Fall with there family has the day come to a close it's was only the beginning for the Rangers has school come weird with attack by monsters and Putties than bulk and skull decided to pissed off Tommy's and his secret girlfriend who wants to be Left lone with all else crazy went powers spark goes of around there's bodies which in indicates the power of the true King and queen of the falcon and the crane as the great power of Truehart's ninjetti royals bloodlines of truelove's and ultimate power is about to unfold before Zordon's very eyes as each of them went to their next classes with confusion and loving eyes as the rest of the week was different with everything going on full circle something was going to happen that would defined the Faith of the world when the day come when Tommy's was pairoff with his girlfriend everything begins to change as Rita's Barbara Repulsia plans was brought to action with kidnapping Tommy's and Jason than losing his powers by the candles and Rita married Zed's then Rita's Barbara Repulsia kidnapping the with by using the green candles again after Zedd decided to kidnap the the Pink Rangers with an alternate plots by turning her into the purple pink fire red ranger But how it started was a whole different scenario all together to be continued on chapter 16 flash of the evils purple pink fire red ranger


	15. Chapter 16

_" Chapter 16 Of The Captive Shock Of The Evils Fire-Bird's Crane"_

* * *

Oh, Well. It Was Good Old Thursday Morning In Hot Tampa Bay Florida. As Weather Still Stays The Same Each Year With

Warm And Cold Summer And Winters Have** Kimberly Mai Anne Harte's** Wake Up For Her Earlier Morning Rush Hours Run

Around The Gymnastic Training Campus In Tampa Bay State College." Meanwhile, The Sun Wasn't Evening Shine With A

Response Has The Weather Look Highly Black, Blue And Green With A Chance Of High Wind, Rain And Hails And Lightning

Later On Today In This Afternoon!" Which Would Be Okay If." It Wasn't At The Normal Day For A Retire Pink Ranger Who

On Her Own At The Moment!" Went Florida Weather News Forecast Watch Said There Was A Chance Of Tornadoes Into

There Solar System All Days And Everyone Must Stay Safe For The Next Eighty-Six Hours Of Today." As **Kimberly Mai **

**Anne Harte's** Took A Quick Warm Shower While Washings Out Her Hair After Doing Her Morning work out At The's Gym

Before Heading For Home!" Which Won't Be Given Her To Much Time To do Her Chore And Others Daily Shit Considering

She Still Needed To Do The Laundry, Taken Out The Trashes, Clean The kitchen, Mopping The Bathroom, Bedroom And Any

Other Different Rooms Inside The House Beside The Living Room." In Which She all ready Need To Write Out Her Two

Personal Shopping List For The Grocery Store And The Malls Before Heading To School Class Herself." Meanwhile, When

**Kimberly Mai Anne Harte's **Was Getting Ready For Her Next Official Step In Helps The Higher Class Twelve Educational

Training Program In Gymnastics." At Tampa Bay, Natural State College In Miami Florida Has She's Made Her Ways Around

The Class Campus!" For Sixteen Minutes To Twelve Hours Of Dense Class Time." When It Reaches Nearly Six Clock PM That

Evening!" As She Wrote Out Her Main's Class Assignments," Homework Has Quickly As She Could Forget The Weekends."

Considering She Didn't Realize What Was Going On Around Hers At The Time," Has The Coach And Teachers Of The School

Order Everyone To Ahead On Home For The Evening." Before The Mighty Storm Hits That Evening With Warm cool Raining!"

Went She Again Already Found Herself Workup At Storm In The Gym With Her Mass Body Sweat That Evening With Her

Hands On The Gymnast Bars At Ten Til's Two In Different Angles And Turn On The Beam With Her Feet!" As She Pushes

Forward With Quick Ease As She Remembers Hearing Her Own friends Voices In Her Head To Tell Her To Stay Focuses In

Her Training And Always Watch Your Back As Well." She Quick Pulled Off Her Original Power Ranger One-Eighty Karate Flip

And Other Non- Samurai-Ninja's Move With Ease Has She Quick Turn It Into At Perfect Free For All Event In The

Gymnasiums." As She Quick Does The Double Rangers Kimberly Mai Anne Harte's Task And Stand, Slide, Roll, Kicks,

Punches, Front And Back Quart Screw, Summer Salts, Twist, Flips, And Jackhammer Hands Strings And More Has Before!"

As She Finally Works Off The Next Gymnastic Power Move That Even The Judge Can't Name Or Seen Before Because She

Was In A Secret Armies And Training By The Very Best Warriors In Out Space And Earth Until She Eases Fall Of The

Gymnastic Bars And Beams All Together For Very Long Break And Shower Before Heading Out For Her Dinner And Shopping

Spree For This Time Evening At The Grocery Store's Malls Because She Also Needs To Send Out Miss You Letters To Her

Friends And Families In The Other States In The Cross United State." The Cross Globe To Africa, And Italy Switzerland And

Paris France." But Not Before she Told her New Coach's Good Night As Well."As She'll See Them Both Next Month After

School And Practice Has She Wave Good-Bye And Walk Away!" When She Wonders What Everyone Else Is Doing Now." In

Angel Grove California! Considering She Miss Her Boyfriend **Thomas Jame Oliver True Heart **The Most!" That Night's

After She's Have Moving To Florida In The Ending Of The High School-Grade School Years in Earlier Falls!" But She Didn't

Want To Find Replace For Herself After Being In The Hospital With Her Distress Over Every Single Rangers Battle With

**Queen Rita's Barbara Repulse Smith** And Her Husband **Lord Zed Jame Edward Marcus Smith."** She Would Have Also

Been Killed In Battle Without Much Needed Of Rest In Battle And Good Luck In Gymnastic Aerobic's With Her Coach **Mr. **

**Tyler Gunther Schmidt **And His Female Assistant Coach **Mrs. Sarah Tracey Ingres."** Have She Not Give Up Her Spot

From Being A Power Ranger To **Katherine Lilith Darling Hillard** To Go On Her Dream Quested." As She When To College

In The Fall." Meanwhile, **Thomas Jame Oliver True Heart** Was Staying Up All Night Studying With His Teammates

**Katherine Lilith Darling Hillard, Billy William Cranston, Rocky Devon _Santos,_ Adam William Park, Jason Lee **

**Scott, and Tanya Cheryl Sloan." **Considering They Needed To Work On there Project Together For Level 12 Grade Life

Lesson Skills In Education For Both Parenting class, Cooking class And More As They All Wait To Graduation This Year." He's

Was Still A Little Worried About The Evils Robotic Empire Going After His Most Daring And Loving Friends She's In Back

From** Aisha Jane Campbell** In Africa, **Zachary** **Jame Taylor** And **Trinity Ashley Bow Mai Kwan **in Switzerland, And His

Lovely Girlfriend In Florida."But Consider It What Happened In The First Place With **Queen Rita's Barbara Repulse **And

Her Husband **Lord Zed Edward Marcus Smith."**When The Evils Robots Goon Show Up After** Goldar Micheal's Francis, **

**Baboon Clifford Miles, Squatter Tyler Eric, Finster Jeffery king's And Rio Jame Revolt's** Gotten Kick Out Of The

Moon Palace For Being Titans Idiots With Home When They Two Went To **Queen Rita's Barbara Repulse Smith home **

**planet to think of the new plan of revenge** And There's Own Battle Sister Scorpion Aka **Sabrina Kawai Francis **Was

Pregnant With Their Evils Husband Babies After Getting Annoyed By Their Boyish Husband's Whining And Threats About

Destroyed The Power Ranger And The Dark Evil Robotic Empire And The 12 Zero Rangers Crystals Event With The Change

Of The Original Animal Ninjas Powers From **Kimberly Mai Anne Harte's** To **Katherine Lilith Darling Hillard**. "Went

Thing Wasn't Going So Well For The Red Ranger As Soon As His Girlfriend Left For Florida He Lost Control Of All Three Of

His Spirit Animals Power Can't Since Some Wrong Like They Didn't Want **Kimberly Mai Anne Harte's** To Leave With There

Mates Crane, The Fire-bird And Pterodactyl And Vision Of The Future And Warning With His Oldest Power To Which Didn't

Make Sense To Him Until After **Tanya** **Cheryl Sloan** And **Katherine Lilith Darling Hillard** Show Up In The Middle Of The

Gang's As The Battle Rages On With These Wars Against The All-Out Evil Alliance With Satin And His Son Armies And Alien

Robots Armies As Well." The World Has Been The Same For The Ranger."

Meanwhile, The Thing Wasn't Going So Well For **Kimberly Mai Anne Hart's** As She Made It Home After It Got Pretty Dark

With Blue, White And Red Bolts Of Lightning In The Sky Background With Rain." As She Was Pretty Much Annoyed With The

Tornadoes Warning And No Sirens Going off At That Moment Of The Evening! While Trying To Put Her All Of Grocery Away's

From Outside Of Her Cars." When** Z and R Putties Patrols** And Stupid **Baboon Clifford Miles and Squatter Tyler Eric,**

Show Up Out Of Nowhere Alongside** Goldar Micheal's Francis and Rio Jame Revolts**!" Who Decided To Make Fun Of Her

For Being Alone Without The Other Power Rangers Help To Back Her Up Went She's Needed Them!" When She Also Decided

To Go Full Out Pink Ninjas Ranger On Their Ass In The Street Of Miami Rd. Central Park Without Hardly Anyone Out On The

Street Because Of The Weather Center Change In Florida Always Get Too Much Dust And Ocean Water Tornadoes At This

Time Of Year Has It Was Also Going Through Another Statehouse In Town At Least 400-Mile Per-hours Instead Of 50 Has it

Also Flip Over Cars And Pulls Uprooted Trees Out Of The Dirts Ground Has Rooftops Sidings Come Flying Off Glasshouses

Why **Kimberly Mai Anne Harte's And Goldar Micheal's Francis** Was Still Fighting In The Street Went The Putties No-

Less The Pack Of Destruction Heading Their Way." When They All Look Pretty Scary Shit-less As They All Tried To Teleport

Back To There Base On Earth-Moon." When It Also Got **Kimberly Mai Anne Harte** At Attention What Going On As Well

After **Baboon Clifford Mile's, Squatter Tyler Eric **runs their mouth and being stupid." When He Also Know-less-y Seeing

The Stupid Thing Advancing Closer Torn Him As He Yells Um-mm Guys We Got To Goes Find Shelter Now As The Twister

Heading Their Way As **Kimberly Mai Anne Harte's** And **Goldar Micheal's Francis** Both Look Sideways Over There

Shoulder At It With Very Large Glass Eyes As They Both See The Tornado On Top Of Them With High Winds And sharp

Rubble Pointy Object Flying Overhead When **Kimberly Mai Anne Harte's **And **Goldar Micheal's Francis** Said Oh Shit

Together As They Tried To Duck And Dodge Out Of The Away Of Dangerous Sharp Glass, Dirt Rock And Rubble With There

Fast Reflexes On-Time When** Goldar Micheal Francis** And **Baboon Clifford Miles, Squatter Tyler Eric,** Couldn't Even

Move Out Of The Way Fast Enough Was Hit As **Kimberly Mai Anne Harte's** Become Aggravated Furiously With **Goldar **

**Micheal's Francis** Himself As She Very Much Pushed Him To The Ground Then She Duck Herself Inside A Ditch!" Even

Through She Was Hit Too With Some Fly Object." Why** Rio Jame Revolt** Was Also Being Picked Up And Thrown Around The

Dark Skies Before Possible Being Stab Eight Thousand Time!" By Flying Objects In The Twister Funnel Belly." When

**Kimberly ****Mai Anne Harte**, **Baboon** **Clifford Miles, Squatter Tyler Eric,** And **Goldar Micheal's Francis** Tried To Moved

A Much Safe And Secure Local Outside A Boat With Tarp And Cement Block Over It In A Ditch ." As The Whole Tornado

Rolled Through **Kimberly Mai Ann Harte's** Residence Backyard Has It Also Missed Her House Entire." Or This in case Miss

The Ditch That Had A Boat over it Completely." When It Kept On Going Until It Destroyed The Rest Of The Other Properties

And Foundation In The Neighborhood." As It's Very Much Laughed It Way Out Of Tornado Alley All The Together!" While As

**Kimberly Mai ****Anne Harte**, **Baboon Clifford Miles, Squatter Tyler Eric,** And **Goldar Micheal's Francis** Crawled Out Of

There Hiding Place To Check For Cut And Injuries!" While **Baboon Clifford Miles, Squatter Tyler Eric,** And **Goldar **

**Micheal's Francis **Come Out With Fewer Injuries Then What Was In Battle." Has They Quick Know There Not So Absent

Conrad Severely Injured And Hurt By The Tornado Come Out Of Nowhere Alive!" As **Kimberly Mai Anne Harte **Rushed

Over To **Rio Jame Revolt **Because He's Was The Worst Out Of All Of Them She Decides To Help Him Up But Since The Rest

Boys Pack By Telling Them." They Needed To Go Home And Have Those Wounds Look At Before They Did Get Infested

And Not To Come Back!" Until Those Wound Heal Because She Doesn't Want To Deal With The After Later On By The Fight

Them While Injuries." While She Also Teleport-ed To The Command Center To Get Clean Up Herself Because She Had

Minder Injuries Throughout The Fight With The Dimwitted Boys 4 Hours Ago after the tornado hit then head on as

she later would have to go back and clean up her property damage from the storm."

meanwhile back at the command center Zordon and alpha were in-fore shocking's of special has Kimberly show up

with ruffled up injure and a few wounds mark and scrapes on her shoulder and legs with very bad bruises and cut

on her chest and forehead consider they were both were wondering what happens to cause this unexpected

announcement their command center Chambers has she told them it was Rita's and Zed and their idiot boys

crew and their regular gangs of putties Patrol since the storm the blew in has she very much wanted to rest has

Zordon calls her friends from angel Grove and Switzerland as all twelve rangers teleport-ed to the command

center in shock of Kimberly horrify battle injury after the storm in Florida as the gang rushed to her side in

worried because they have ever once at too deal with a bad storm or battles at the same time has the 5

girls and 6 boys naming little Justin Tyler Stewart has the fourteenth member of the team as they check over the

view glob tape too see how bad it was destroyed in Florida before heading out themselves to help with

the storm aftermath in hope of rescue peoples in need has the command center was in lock-down for the night in

order to count how much damage of the storm as cost in the impact of battle and why the command center

damn satellite didn't it up on radio fricassee a lot sooner for them to react now." because Tommy was little upset

with the situation being turmoil as soon as Kimberly said what happened in a battle hour ago from before with her injuries

because some of them needed a shower and nap after day event consider Kimberly and Tommy need time

together from this hell and say that the family of the ranger blame them has they when to bed that night in separate

rooms at the command center was a total understatement in itself has everyone was


	16. Chapter 17 part 2 chapter 16

part 2 of chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 The Mighty Morphine Parents To The Rescue**

* * *

As that's later leave Kimberly's crying on Jason and Trinity door step in tears because she's realizing hasn't just screw up this bad by not going to Tommy and her family when she's was heartbreakly attack and stab in the side in the park a few months ago went the ripped space from different time universe appears to be close why her kids were steal from her by formal enemies was an half-ass lied

which should have been buried a long with Rita and Zedd Putties, Bird brain and Zord considering she's was now dealing with parenting pain of losing the twins as she's couldn't calmed down a bit too tell them what wrong butt they have know less the aftermath of the larger breast and flap pregnancy bellies as they Wonder what going on with with her when she told them the shocking of there life as she's said room Rosita's Repulsia stole my babies has the Rangers jumped into two action!"

As she's scream in desperation and agony for her babies as she's to hurt herself in angers of the situation when Jason teleport them to the command center in Tommy basement in hope that Tommy's could help them up sedated her as Tommy's spin into his at the computer panels in shock as he sees them fighting too hold Kimberly's down when she's yell h no my babies and let me go all over again with tears stream down face as she's said Tommy's name in hope he would stand what happened with her.!"

As he stood up off the chairs has the flash hurt but understandings cross his vision as he tried to tell them to relax but let go her has she ran to his open arms in hope has she cried into his shirt has she told him that she's needed him and that she's sorry for the confusion on the dear John letter went she was returned evils or dismissal his wedding proposal and every thing else considering of the last few words would rocks his world that will definitely make him loose it's in order to save him family besides the fact he was in college still with the class of paleontology and computers

as she's told him about his kids being kidnap by those space monsters being as he stepped back in anger to throw some things in to a wall why Hitting the Mass power button to the missionaries space of the Morphine grid to contact all of the power Rangers forced teams into action has alpha James 5 was back on line as he tried to get her to him what happened for the last few years when all's of this was going on

when she's was told by powers Rangers VR trooper or spy that she's being a resign by the command center government to take care of the out universe in this world and Zordon Rangers in the planet galxaies to war over the deaths of the Royal consider Zordon's choose Kimberly's and Tommy's has him biological heir to the throne's of Eltars as the heavens universe turned into warzone black holes portal to different black holes planet dimension past with New dinosaur mutations on them without Rangers and human!"

As she told him on explored that s sector that they are going to have to bands the planet to the planet defense armies on Earth's atmosphere space two occupied planets power grid units is Tommy in the other Rangers stood prissed because the world going to have to go-to wars the Rangers community to save both the new realities planet and the kids in open space frontier galaxies universe ancestor sector Eden worlds."

as the rangers was just starting to be revels itself in the center heart of the galaxies universe as the current Mighty Morphin power Rangers we're confused on what's going on beside of the fact they were out of there out of element since there was no way in hell that they were all going to returning with out the twins because Kimberly's would killed them without the chance of explanation and worried for theirs kids safety

went they all decided to take orders from the space Time Delta forced teams and the Mighty Morphin general leaders who was beyond angry about their solutions if considering there was no way in hell that the past universe was this quiet beyond what the bio sensors readings we're picking up from Zordon's and alpha Time Force center in the battle grid Chambers of the old command center as the two parents held each other in repaired has it was just too much for them to deal with right now

then again it was Tommy's girlfriend who messed up by not telling them all these years and if Tommy was trying to keep his girlfriend calmed and quiet in despair and furious long enough to send out desperate search party to dinosaur planets while having a meeting place set up with the command center that his formal Rangers family need for the parents in the Rangers community

as they all goes out to save there's children which would take four years if they don't get started right away has it's all blew up in strive as all of the newer Rangers were complaining and obviously bitching about what they were going to use for food and blankets considered they have not set up camp yet in this universe why all of the directors and officers of each team setup emergency care packets and supplies we're all the teams that went with the Mighty Morphin gangs was waiting for communication commands from Tommy and his search team's."

* * *

To be continued on chapter 18 but it's going to be thrown into 8 parts for understanding chapters reviews


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When Kimberly's told the teenagers rangers to shut up, with all the talking going around the planet's atmosphere, that they haven't landed on planet's before, that she just couldn't think without getting a really Bad. migraine* as the Seniors Rangers and the fullest planetarium government officers of the republican planet law system of planet Earth and Eltars tried to very well focus on the main planetarium Network at super supernova planetarium station HQ to send back updates to the command center!"

In there home planet Force regent as the sensors prawns rip through the universe black hole galaxies that Rosetta's Repulsive her armies when through with the kids that I made difficult for the Rangers to find them now." while they took samples from the ground has the general staff of the power rangers supernova Delta 6 space station as they started to censoring the energy panels around them to search for any ranger energy fields for new powers sources when's Jason and the other adults focuses on planet's reductive research strategy plans to find the twins babies infants of Tommy and Kimberly kids."

the Dino thunder team was just starting to get to know Kimberly and her family went Haley's an alpha James 5 gotten a Lock from the space mainframe as Tommy decided to put a personal ground team on the new planetarium ground to do multiple kinds of research to find space & planetarium energy to power up the system Galaxy probe robots diggers to the morphing grid as the older Rangers wanted to fine resistant energy for the power tube database from the command centers of galactic planet Seraph 498 has the rangers want to get search party's off the ground considering they don't really know much about these planets considered no other alien has enter else solar part of the mega system in billions of years

as Tommy told the Rangers to focus on the ground sites as the D.E.C.A .S.N.A.D.A work together to find what they needed in this Solaris system when they find got a mega-hit on the space data system has generated volcanic energy from ground powers of the Morphin grid x to pick up to endangers Morphine Powers energy from the solar panels tubes as the morphers were turned on again charging went the other Rangers found power genetic crystals and coins and more in jungles. caverns desert mountains and cliffs considering the weather was starting to change every five minutes as the rangers. Really there's was able to do some of the stuff to make new rangers equipment in this part of the Galaxy dimension as they created the first power Rangers phantom planetarium Rangers for this sector of the Galaxy of Eve"

an of course Nightmare memory of the hospital as they still have some time left over to search for more planet resources to help them find the rangers babies twins and kick the hell out of Rosetta's Repulsive ass and armies. As Tommy's spend some time with his friends and family before Kimberly's decided sleep in the second bedroom over to his room in hope to find her daughter and son soon as she remembers Trinity Elizabeth Carolyn's Oliver's being born first in the hospital has her son Jayden's Mathew Oliver's Scott stay quiet with stubborn sleeping issue as her daughter wanted to look around and drinks her mommy breast milk before falling asleep herself as Hart's family and cousins held the little ones

while Kimberly's get up to used the bathroom as things in her memory nightmares goes into slower motion as the grandparents lay them back in there crib as Aunt and uncle Left the room with there family to get something to eat in the lunchroom cafeteria of the hospital went the Putties crashing through the windows Glass has shattered to the ground to scare the babies in the arms of her family-friends and siblings as Rosetta's Repulse had Goldar oldest son blast the grandparent and there are friends away from the babies why Rosetta's Repulsive stole to look at by Kimberly's babies with discuss has she told the Putties to take out the original rangers in front of there are grandparents and friends

considering Rocky Adam Aisha Zachary Katherine and Tanya was there's besides Kimberly's siblings as she's finally come back to bed but couldn't go she's see hers, parents and family, on floor jury but key with few blasters burn, cuts on the body with blood surrounding the room wall and floor as code red and black hospitals sirens goes off in the baby room as the rangers stood in there's battle armor once more wait for Kimberly to give order of attacks to defend her family and nurses while she takes on the evils Prix in front of her as all are the rangers forced the monster and Putties back Kimberly's didn't have time to react when Golda son took the cribs and run with the rangers following behind them

went Kimberly's scream Noooo come back here with my babies has she jumped out the hospital window by the park to fight and saved her small family from else monsters because Kimberly's was worried about the future alive of her future family Being at risk went the Rangers reality was ripped apart and her kids was forcefully take away from their mother two young in the galaxies of 48 mega system of lost worlds Eve as she's break down screaming into the night in anger with the flashbacks endings with screaming Noooo while tossing and turning in her sleep as loud crash of broken glass lamp and tables kicked over in her sleep as she's kicked slashing in her sleep to-get away from the nightmare when Tommy rushes to her sides of the bed to hold her down as she cried in her sleep for the babies why he told Jason and Trinity to get a sedated for her as he calmed her down to sleep.."

* * *

to be continued on chapter 19


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter** 19**

Well it was about time for Kimberly to wake up has Tommy's gently move her into his lap as he wanted to couple with her and hold her until she finally told him to want was wrong with the memory of this evil haunting her with despair in her sleep as she also explains the whole memory without going into shock and screaming as he was upset with the situation about there are kids but he didn't want to upset her more by not answering her that their children not going to be safe

as they will find them soon but he wants to make her feel better after being out of that hospital at night goes as he began to massage her and kiss her has small moan came out of her mouth they begin to get real inmates again with clothes coming off and stressed going away as they thought anything could stop them from having sex a that's moment considering they haven't had previously sex in year last she ran away from him while pregnant to keep her and the twins safe went the hospital issue happen in Florida

as Tommy's couldn't deal with her being in Florida by herself without the nightmare caused parental suicide on her life without him there's with her if he didn't tell her to move in with him soon he will have to take action for her need to be saint considering he is the boyfriend and soon to be husband here since they didn't get married yet after running away year ago in 2002 but he wanted to change that as they made love to one another on the bed went his communicator goes off has he quickly becoming anger that their sex life was being corrupted by the rangers called of each team

as he told her to stay put has he quickly got dressed in anger then think about way he can beat the shit out of the idiot that caused his rampaging of deaths by Megazords as Rosetta's Repulsive send out her baby brother to do major mayhem in the cities and reside and Angel Grove as her uncle and Aunt take over Miami Florida. As the hexagon crystals rangers took action with the ninja's Storm rangers Units as Tommy's made it to the command center HQ to see what was going on has he decided to send out the original weapon Zord has the rangers needed the back up to protect the citizens of each city-state of the U.S.A!"

but meanwhile, Kimberly's was just starting to get up and take a shower as she's also wanted to eat something considering her sleep was Disturbed by her nightmares as she's fell Tommy's kissing her all's over before she's blackout again with the medicine that Trinity and Jason given her but oh well at least her boyfriend still loves hers considering the mistakes she made she's felt she's should make it up to him by fixing some later night dinner with scented lavender and peach candles and sparkling cider 🍷 and tacos lasagna with chicken salad and pepperoni sticks

before going to the music shelves to put in some romantic music from clay walkers and Tim McGraw has she also when outside to setups the pool and hot tub before finally put White and prink rose petals on the bed, floors, staircases and side patio as she's put scented oils in the hot tub and more!"

I hope he's coming home before 4 o 'clock in the freaked morning went Tommy finally made it home from the rangers hexagon tower command center in angel Grove California reef-side with a lot of stress and angers when he's at to ordered the new team member around because they were not getting the concept of the situation went he's asked them to fight has one as he no less something different about the house Tommy's Oliver's know less the lights inside on

and Kimberly's Walk around naked in sexual clothes and swimsuit when decided to relax while going in as the house smelled good with food in the oven and Kimberly's set up the table with their special wedding plates and silverware, as napkins and Glass wine cups sat on the table to serve as he quickly when upstairs to get cleaned up when he also knows less the master bedroom and wedding decorations over the place as he realized she's wanted attention and more as she took quickly shower

but Change in two his robe to couple with his soon to be wife again as she pulls out the food as he shockingly stay quiet until she's was really to eat has he slowly started on the music went he knows the CD player was set and everything else has walked outside as soon as he discovered the hot tub on as well with the anniversary decorations on has well

as he decided to grab Kimberly's around the stomach waist and kiss her Senseless for making his fancy dreams real for the first time in years he wanted to make love to her rights now but the food evening more yummiest then taking her on the counter top near the sinks window of the kitchen she's told him to wait for the last dinner to fuck her has the food cool down because she wanted to in joining her times near the pool and hot tub before dancing listening to music while watching the sun raised with him before retiring to the bedroom for more Hank-punk-sex and sleep the whole afternoon away.."

but meanwhile, In the new dark fortress of Rosetta's Repulsive palace in the mega systems of Eve has she tried to calm Kimberly's brats down who's was crying for there mother breast milk as she ordered her minions to take the baby to the dungeon baby chamber has also decided to pissed the rangers off by sending a another monsters to send a message to the rangers parents to Jason and Tommy's that if they don't want the kids killed they better hand over the Morpher's and pink rangers or the twins will be throw in pit of resistance and despair fraternity has she sent out the worst monsters of the Kansas- Tengas warriors trugs

to-be continued on chapter 2


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

But Meanwhile, alpha James 5 was working on the new weapon system for off Earth's mission to the mega system of Eve

went the monster alarms go off in an alert has Jason and Trinity went to check there communication systems and the

viewing globe went They see 50 mutant birds, clay and monster warriors with the four most ugly monsters that would be

haunted your night as they decided to take care of else evils bastard themselves has Billy Davis William Scranton and

Zachary Jame Taylor was on standby with the space rangers armies to keep them busy because they didn't want to pissed

off the Head boss Tommy's Oliver's and his fiancee Kimberly Hart!" As it's took forever to get rid of the four most ugly

creepy monsters made out of ugly clay people and mystical creatures high breeds and forest animal and aliens considering

they look like Minotaur, shark, human, alien, wolf, vampire creature with ugly chicken faces on them like some what out of

horror scream show that the 50 demon and monsters are recently based off of in unnatural world of Bible phenomenon

considering who already out to destroy people's nightmares as the more current Rangers and the original Rangers who's

are out to destroy it and it's siblings why Zachary, Billy, Tanya, Aisha, Rocky, Adams and Kathrine came 4 backed up with

the newbies in the formal Megazord's and battle droids that finally defeated the rest of the monsters that was destroying

the city at once when they come to realize that something was wrong because there shouldn't have been that many

monsters all's at once along with this ugly clay people and bird monsters as one of the ugly monsters dropped a letter to

the ground at the Rangers feet as the battle was over why the rest of the Rangers decided to clean up and head home

when eight of the be four original Rangers pick up the letter with much confusion about the letter note for Kimberly Hart

and her fiance when the girls decided to read it first considering they want to know what Rosetta's Repulsive want and why

she's send those creep out to begins with." Went all of sudden Trinity Elizabeth bow Kwan Scott, Aisha Lori Campbell's

Santos, Tanya's Alice Sloan Park and Kathrine darling Hillard Scranton all's gags in shocked and anger has Jason took the

paper out of his wife's hands as he begins to look at it with white and purple cringe hand in at 👊 has he immediately told

the girls to head to the command center as he had the other boys read it with angry fury as no one threatened his adopted

neighbor sister of twelve years and get away with it As he definitely decided to action against she's witch of a bitch as he

teleport to Tommy's house in Angel Grove California Reef-side on 1942 Victoria Lane in the country side jungles of the

California brush mountains canyons as he no less the house was quite but dark has he saw wedding anniversary

decorations all over the place has he decided to go upstairs to see if Tommy and Kimberly was still sleeping has he heard

moan and sex noise in the bedroom as he decided to go back downstairs to be pretend that didn't happen has he decided to

help Haley with the house work while Tommy's get up some has he decided to fix dinner for them that morning consider it

after 12:45 in the freak in mornings as Tommy's and Kimberly's decided to take a quick shower before heading down stairs

to See if there any thing for to eat when there trip was interrupted by coffees and Left over dinner on the stove as they see

Jason's talking to Harley's when Jason turn around to give a wave down stairs has he lifted Kimberly's there to talk to

Haley's Ziktor and the teenagers while Jason told him what going on a minute at go with the majority monsters while he

was off have sex with his Long time fiancee of twelve years from the fake dear John letter when a big message letter Fall to

the ground from before as Katherine and Tanya pick it up with shock as there's Was now at new threaten on Kimberly's life

as Tommy's grab it to read full message in anger as he called Zordon Alexanders Salazar and alpha on his communicator he

said command center code red wars locked down now since everyone to the command center emergency training meeting

room now at he said back to command center that's a spark from the Teleport shot out to the Megazord to take them home

went they were worried about what's they're going to do considered they really didn't want to piss off Tommy and Kimberly

anymore then necessary with this New problem at hand but they couldn't leave the worried parents out of the loop else

with this new frets on Kimberly's life someone going to be killed if they don't find the kids now as the new satellites or Force

into the space dimension to pinpoint Rosetta's Repulse new palace 🌕 in Mega star system of moon planet vs asteroid belt

went some things happen as Tommy's spin around in the chair has alpha pick up on movement from one of the planets and

the new galaxies has Tommy's and Kimberly's decided to investigate the cameras on the viewing globe. When they see

Goldar and his family playing in the forest as they decided to follow him to the kids as Jason and Tommy's went down with

the original teams and weapon why Kimberly's focus on getting her baby back from that evils little girl who should be

grounded for what she did to someone family as she's very well decided to deliver a snack down on Lord Zedd and Rita's

went she see them next-time maybe which could very well be sooner than they think as they all felt into Goldar Jr. Trapped

as they dragged Tommy's and Kimberly's to the. Palace dungeon was there baby were as they were split up between cell

and the twins

to be continued on chapter 21


	21. Chapter 21

chapter 21

* * *

It Was Only been A Few Minute In The Dark Cold And Dirty Cell Floor Of The Dark Mystic Castle Dungeon chamber of Rita

And Zed Daughter Home .." As Each Of The Rangers." Wake-Up In Their Very Only Horrifying Cell..* As **Kimberly Mei **

**Anne Hart' s** No-Less The Babies Twins..* Cry In The Background Of The Second cell." As She Screams My-Babies..* What

the hell Are They Doing down here In Else Awfully horrifying Dungeon Cells..* As **Kimberly Mei Anne Hart's** Also No-Less

**Tommy Jame Oliver True Heart's !"** And The Other In The Next Cell Over.* As **Tommy James Oliver True Heart's **

wake up to Asked If She Alright!" Went She Said I Am." but I Wish We Could Get To Our Babies in that Next cell over To

Us..* when Jason Lee Scott wake up to said don't worried sis..* As She Tried To Break Through it Herself with tear in her

eyes.'' well try to get them out soon!* Has **Tommy James Oliver True Heart's **rapped his arm around her and kiss her

head..* As** Jason Lee Scott Geek** Try To Get Her To Calm Down by back rub."As The Others Were Still Out Of It at this

point." Has **Jason Lee Scott Geek** Trying To get a hole of Alpha and their unit !" To Teleport **Kimberly Mei Anne Hart 's **

Over To The Second Cell.* Over To them check in on The infants Over Health Wide." As The Twins Felt Dehydrated And

Warm!" As If They Haven't Been Feed In Eight Whole Day..* As She Turns To **Tommy James Oliver True heart's **In

Anger." As She Said The first daughter Baby Hasn't Been Feed In Awhile.* And I Am Very Worried For Our Son Because He

Starting To Get At Very High Of Fever Of 100.4 Degrees Went** Tommy James Oliver Trues Heart's** Started To Get

Aggravated And Annoy As He Slam His Foot Into The foot Of The Bed As he Started To Cuss Out The Words Damn It with

tear in his eyes went he said Your Ass Is Mine Goldar's And Zed When We Get Out Of Here."As **Kimberly Mei Anne Hart' s**

Said We Have Got To Get Them Out Of Here's Anyways They Needed To Be In The Hospital For This Fever And Dehydrated

To Break And I Can Only Do So Much Considering I Am Going To Feed Them Right Here Anyway Without A Towel To Cover

Myself,''Has She Focuses On The Task At Hand Meanwhile, The Other Rangers Was Still Searching For The Dungeon

Entrance To A Caverns Or Something As They Want To Get To There Are Leaders On Time Went They Finally Found The

Tunnel Of The Dungeon Entrance Has They Had Two Races To Find **Tommy James Oliver True Heart's** And The Other

Out Of There!" Has **Tommy James Oliver True Heart 's** And **Jason Lee Scott Geek** Heard Banging And Cash From The

Prison Cell That Were Rattling Went They Realize That Cavalry Have Arrived As They Decided To Let Them Get Closer Went

The Space Rangers Teams And The Other Power Rangers Has Let Them Out Of Their Cell When **Jason Lee Scott Geek**

Said Nice Job Guys Were Out Of Here's When The Noise Evils Dark Princess Of Show Up With Her Goon Squad Show Up.*

Has **Tommy James Oliver True Heart's** Stood Protectively In Front Of His Family As He Said What Do You Want Witch

Because I Wouldn't Let You Harm My Family Again Went **Kimberly Mei Anne Hart's** decided to Add The How Dare You

kidnapped Might And** Tommy James Oliver True Heart's** Kids They Are Just Newborn And If You Touch Them Again I'll

kill you myself!" Has The Ranger Form A Safety Guard Link Around **Kimberly Mei Anne Hart's** Ones More Time Because

They Knew **Kimberly Mei Anne Hart's** Would Most Indifferently Piss Off The Young Woman In Front Of Them." With An

Insult Punches To The Face Have They Tried To Keep Her Away From Them Because They Know What Would Happen If

They Don't!" When** Rosetta Jane Repulsive** Started To Crackle Up In Laugh Like Her Parents Would Use To Do While

Angry When She Finally She Said Rangers Meet My Parents **Rita Barbara Repulsive** And Lord Zed Because Your about to

meet your end has **Rosetta Jane Repulsive** Stood On The Other Side's Of The Prison Wall As Dark Shadow Come Up The

Hallways Dungeon Of The Palace As **Rita Barbara Repulsive** Said Oh What Sweet Nasty Little Girl You're My Daughter As

**Kimberly Mei Anne Hart's** Anger Get The Better Of Her!" What The Hell You Fuck-In Sorceress Bitch Were Do You Get Off

Kidnapping Ours Newborn Children." When You Could Have Killed Them Both With Your Bile Witches Diseases Because They

Can't Be Way From There Own Parents In First's Three Months Of their Life How Dare You Ruin People Life With Your Non-

Depends Way!" And You Shouldn't Even Be Trigger Happy About What Your Daughter Petty Crime Our Doing To Me And Our

Families And I Think You Should just Leave This world Alone You Evil Bile Bitch With your Slat Of A Daughter Too Has Slap

Was Hear." From Rita's Face From **Kimberly Mei Anne Hart's** Hands Bitch Snapping Her Eight Time Because She Couldn't

Think Of Anything To Say That Could Satisfy Her Bitter Rage That Tore Her." When Rita Barbara Repulsive 's Anger Started

To Snap In Rage As She Said Your Right **Kimberly Mei Anne Hart** Me And Might Husband Sure Value Your Prophetic

Feeling In Raise Our Kids Right's But We Don't Because You All Been A Thorn In Our Side For Thousand Mania Of You And

Your Prophetic Excuse Of A Ancestry And Your Right You Don't Deserve To Live Bile Bitch Of A Power Rangers Has She Try

To Hit **Kimberly Mei Anne Hart's** With Her Soreness Staff Blast Went **Tommy James Oliver True Heart's** Jump In With

His Shield Blade As The Other Rangers Intervene In The Fight Between The Two Angry Women Has She Roll Way With Her

Children In Her Arm Has Alpha Jame 5 And 6 Teleport-ed Her To The Hospital In Reef-Side California, Angel Grove!"And

Well It Been A Whole Hour Later With No News From Dr. Jame Ross Miller Consider He's Was My Kids Pediatrician In Florida

As Well Many Different States In The Us. As I Had the Hospital get a hold of his Sectional In Canton Ohio When Me And

Tommy's Made It To The hospital Around Five In Tears With Two Sick In Children ICU Glass Cribs With Scrub Clothes And

Face Mask On Trying To Keep The Room Temperature At Medium We Has Couldn't Figure Out Why Rita Barbara Repulsive

Want Are Life Dead Including Our Children When Tommy Decided To Cause Deduction To Our Hospital Room As He Literally

Putting A Hole In The Hospital Wall Out Of Pure Furious As We Were In No Mood To Deal With Our Parents And Visitors That

Leave The Room That Evening."

* * *

Be Continued On Chapter 22


	22. Chapter 22

**("chapter 22")**

* * *

"Oh Tommy," What Are We Going To Do ? I Can't Stand See Our Little Ones In This Awful for shaken Hospital Cribs!" With

Tube All Over Them Ex-Specially." Considering This Is Very Much All Rita And Zed Daughter Fault.* If Only Have I Stay In

The My Hospital Room With My new friends.* And family Then the Babies won't have been taken from me earlier in the

birth room." Than naught Of This was supposed to Happen in the first !" As Kimberly Bursting Into Very Heavier Tears." Has

She Said I Wishes The Doctor Would Just Come In here All Ready I Want To Take Our Babies Home!" Went Tommy Said It

Going To Be Alright Beautiful." But Babe.* There Going have To be watches and feds very closely went they come Home

With Us." Soon but naught of this is our fault we must Have Faith Darling And In The Meet Time.* We Should Find Some

Way To Get Rid Of Rita's And Her Family!" Without Bringing The Whole worlds and Rangers Into This Wars." Which Is

Exactly What Those Idiots Want Us To Fear In Death Has Jason And The Other Came Out Of The Shadow." As Tommy Said

What Our You Guys Doing Here? I Thought You Where Getting The Newer Adult Power Rangers!"And Rookies Rangers

Teams Ready For Wars After What Those Damn Warrior Monster Did To Us." Back On Planet Galaxy Seraph 498 Went Jason

Said We Got A Situation Involving Warship Interning The Atmosphere part Of Our Galaxies!" In about Another 80 Minute

And It Really Look Like There Heading strait Back To Earth and our Moon." Which is Look like 4200 Warship In Total." but

What The shaken Hell Our We Going To Do?" Oh Fearless Leader Ask Jason ? As F -Words Was Said Went He Quick Come

Up With Solid A Plan." As Tommy Oliver Also Said Tell all of the Power Ranger Unit In The World To Get Their Ass Into The

Air And Suit Up Now!." Has The Other Rangers Quickly Rushes Out The Door In A Hurry To Carry Out there Order From

Fearless Boss.* Because It Look Like There Going back into War." Went He's No Less Tear In His Fiancee Eyes..* Has She

Said Don't Leave Us Here!" okay Tommy-baby." Our Babies Need You And I Need You." But I Also Understand The World."

Need You To play the heroes Love but I Am Not Willing To Let my future husband Dies Out on the battle just yet Alone ..*

so please make love to me before you goes and please stay safe." When Tommy Begin To Sighting In Anger And Worried

After." He's Began To Pacing Across The Floor!" While His Fiancee Wrapper Her Arms Around him." As They Begin To Pacing

Across The Floor Together Rhythm before given into her demand ." Because He's Also Did Wanted To Leave His Own Family

With Out At Father Or for their Twins to be Motherless Either!" Because Of This Damn Wars Being difficultly stupid and

unwanted at the same time.* Because He's Also Fear Of Losing His Future Wife In This Battles..* As Well But They Knew

Where Their Heart And Power Lies With There Hearts." And There Not Ready To Give Up With Out A Fights." Went The

Doctor finally show Up With The New Result from the baby Test." That They did Run For The Small Children!" Has He's Said

The Two Little Twins Will Be Fine But We Are All Worried About The Flu Virus And Other symptoms Going Around us As Well

Considering.* when The's two triplets started 2 show four sign of stomach flu , whoop cough fever, chick pox and colic!" but

we also decided That Each Baby should be separated From the People Around them." but also Considering They Haven't

Had Their Antibiotic vaccination yet .* In mean time Their Mother's Breast Milk will be safe to drink!" have they start to

have no other problem with their antibiotic's IVs." and feeding tube in their arms and legs everything." should be find but It

Will Be Few Day Before They Can Goes Home With You Guys!" Since you two our their only Parents." you will also Need

Vaccination For Serious Health Reason With There being a New Flu Virus." on the other adult and children side of the

ponds." we will keep you here for month but felt free to make your self at home." and went your other family member

come in this room to visit they will have leave because we don't want anyone else!" to get sick but i do want those

vaccinations done first on you two and everyone else's that leave this room to be on the safe side.*went both parent think

them as eight people left the hospital room in meantime to give Tommy friends and family there shot before heading home

Tommy kisses her again before leaving too But Meanwhile Rita And Her Husband Was Furious beyond believe As There

Daughter And Son Begin To Arguing Over." Who Is The Better Villain In This Wars Considering the Ranger couples."

Already Took Theirs ranger Twins Back home a month ago." Which Cause Another non-Ending War in the galaxy universe

Rather Then The Other evil Plan Events!" Which cause them Ruin city from the lost mistakes blood shed battle in 40 months

or Maybe Not." Has Their Daughter Decided To Put Her New Two Cent In has her parents killing Rover Rangers peoples in

few battle Has Rita's." Wanting To Make Pink Crane Pay For her Nasty Disrespect From The Bitches Snapping cross the

Face.* that Kimberly's Venomous Cause That first Day earlier In That Castle Cave Dungeon." Has She Didn't Care That Her

Daughter Was Cause Of That Situation In The First Place!"Because She Wanted Revenge on her!" and the entire world went

they decided To killed the pink ranger." But First Started On out wars which will get rid of the power ranger once and for

all!." but first we should gather our reinforce has she call all hidden enemies from different war from long ago." in battle

ancestor Genesis in different Galaxy planet that exile terrorists.* after the war of power evils that was erased in space


End file.
